The Third Way
by LilyRogue
Summary: Alors que les mondes sont de nouveau menacés, le roi Mickey trouve une alliée nouvelle. Mais il ne se doute pas que l'alliée pourrait devenir ennemie, afin de chercher une autre réponse à la question "Tuer ou être tué". La troisième voie est-elle proche ?
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde ! Cette fois-ci, je m'attaque au fandom de Kingdom Hearts avec une fanfiction qui se passe après les événements du Kingdom Hearts II et Kingdom Hearts Re : Coded. J'espère que ça vous plaira, il y aura sans nul doute du Yuri et j'essayerais d'y intégrer du Yaoi (je pense déjà à quelques couples potentiels mais il me faudra peut-être les concrétiser dans une autre fic). Rassurez-vous, je n'oublie pas ma fanfiction Apocalypse. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour trouver de l'inspiration afin de finir le prochain chapitre, il me manque quelques pages. J'espère que ça vous plaira, j'ai essayé de différer un peu du style des fanfics où des OC se retrouvent avec une Keyblade...Je pense que mes lecteurs et lectrices reconnaîtront l'esprit d'Epidemia et d'Apocalypse, bien que mon perso principal diffère totalement d'Ambre. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Oh, dernière précision : le monde de l'héroïne est semblable au nôtre, excepté que Final Fantasy et Disney n'y existent pas (quel monde pourri ^^).

* * *

Un bruit se fit entendre. Je me forçais à ouvrir les yeux, presque éblouie par le blanc, seule couleur qui m'environnait depuis bientôt un an. J'avais même fini par la détester, cette foutue teinte...

Le même bruit se répéta. On devait toquer à la porte. J'eus un petit rire. Il s'attendait à quoi ? A ce que j'aille lui ouvrir ? Quel con...Je ne pouvais même pas me gratter le c.. avec cette camisole qu'ils m'avaient fichu.

Une nouvelle fois. Je lançai un regard désabusé à cette porte qui me séparait de la liberté. Fallait vraiment pousser l'absurde jusqu'au bout...

« C'est ouvert, ducon ! Lui hurlais-je avec un grand rire. »

La porte finit enfin par s'ouvrir. Ben tiens, un nouveau...Sa tête me disait rien. Il avait l'air assez jeune par rapport aux autres médecins, peut-être la trentaine tout juste. La plaque sur sa veste m'informa qu'il était visiblement psy. Le regard sceptique et blasé que je lui renvoyais ne parut pas entamer sa bonne humeur. C'était vraiment incongru. Comme si un crétin avait décidé de foutre Bozo le clown en divertissement lors d'un enterrement...

'Fin bon, ça me faisait un peu de visite. Je n'avais vu personne depuis plus de six mois...

« Stéphane Blair ? Quel nom de merde. Commençai-je pour ouvrir la conversation. »

Il toussota à cette remarque, visiblement peu à l'aise. Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres tandis que le sien commençait à se faner. J'avais besoin de me défouler un peu et il était parfait pour ça. J'espérais juste que cela ne dégénérerait pas trop...Je ne savais que trop ce qu'il pourrait arriver en pareil cas.

Il referma la porte et il s'assit à mes côtés. J'haussai un sourcil, déconcertée. Il ne semblait pas trouillard, lui...

« Et vous, c'est...? Me répondit-il, comme si j'avais engagé le débat de la plus courtoise des manières.

-Vous le savez déjà, c'est écrit sur la porte. »

Nouvelle grimace. Nouveau sourire de ma part.

« J'aimerais tout de même que vous vous présentiez. C'est la meilleure manière pour apprendre à se connaître, non ? »

Je poussai un soupir. J'adore les blablatages de psy...Une merveilleuse perte de temps.

« Anna.

-Anna comment ? »

J'étais tombée sur le chieur de service...La chaaance !

« Anna Glover. Mais si vous préférez, vous pouvez m'appeler « Sorcière » ou « Monstre » comme ne se privent pas de le faire vos petits camarades en manteau blanc.

-Anna, j'aimerais vous aider. Sincèrement. Mais je ne pourrais pas le faire si vous n'acceptez la main que je vous tends. »

J'éclatai de rire. Le psy de service sursauta. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce genre de réactions...Le pauvre bichon était encore un peu trop sensible ?

« Voyez-vous, Steph, il se trouve que je suis trèèèèès attachée à cette camisole, donc pour ce qui est de vous tendre également la main... »

Me voilà repartie dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire. Si j'étais encore saine d'esprit quand j'étais arrivée ici, cette période était désormais totalement révolue.

« Anna...S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi. »

Mon rire finit par se calmer. La compagnie me rendait vraiment cinglée. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je vivais dans une solitude presque totale...

« J'ai lu votre dossier. »

Un sourire triste s'étira sur mes lèvres :

« Tout le dossier ?

-Oui. »

Je ne répondis pas à cette affirmation, me contentant de détourner le regard. Je n'avais plus du tout envie de rire. Ni de m'amuser à ses dépends.

« Vous avez réellement besoin d'aide, Anna. Une aide qu'eux ne pourront pas vous offrir.

-Quel genre d'aide comptez-vous m'offrir ? A moins que vous ne me révéliez être le saint esprit, je vois difficilement ce que vous pourriez faire, Stephy. Vous ne pourrez pas effacer les pêchés que j'ai commis.

-Contrairement à ce qu'ils pensent, je suis sûr que cela n'était pas de votre fait. »

Je fermais les yeux, le cœur partagé entre soulagement et tristesse. J'avais tellement espéré entendre ces mots...Mais il était trop tard. Il ne pouvait plus me persuader du contraire.

« Je ne partage pas votre certitude, Stéphane. Je suis réellement au centre de tout cela. Si vous aviez vraiment lu mon dossier, vous le sauriez.

-Je l'ai lu. Et ce que j'y ai trouvé ne m'a pas entièrement convaincu. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé autre chose. »

Il s'approcha de moi. Instinctivement, je m'efforçais de reculer. Il ne devait pas s'approcher de moi...Surtout pas.

« Il reste de nombreuses zones obscures. Par exemple... »

Son regard se leva quelque peu, détaillant le haut de mon crâne. Malgré moi, j'en fus presque gênée.

« Pourquoi avoir rasé votre chevelure ? Pourquoi tous ces tatouages sur votre tête ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Il ne pourrait pas comprendre. Moi-même, j'avais encore du mal à saisir l'impulsion qui m'avait poussé à une telle extrémité...Quelques mots, que je devinais sibyllins, s'échappèrent de mes lèvres :

« J'imagine que je cherchais à me cacher, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

-Je vois... »

Mouais. Je ne me sens pas immensément convaincue par cette réponse-là, je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

« Dites donc, comme psy, vous n'êtes pas très doué. Je croyais qu'ils pouvaient lire en nous comme des livres ouverts ! »

Stéphane eut un rire gêné.

« Peut-être nous surestimez-vous un peu...

-Ou peut-être que vous ne faites pas honneur à votre profession. Lâchai-je d'un coup, un peu agacée par ce dialogue qui tournait en rond.

-Comment ? »

Mmh...Il avait l'air en colère, même si sa voix s'efforçait de rester calme. Je devrais peut-être me maîtriser aussi...Ou faire en sorte qu'il soit juste assez énervé pour se barrer d'ici pour un bon bout de temps. Ce type était en train d'essayer de nous tourner un remake des Choristes version hôpital psychiatrique, je n'étais pas sûre d'apprécier le rôle qu'il voulait m'attribuer.

« Anna, pourquoi cette haine ? Pourquoi cette agressivité envers tout ce qui vous entoure, tout ce qui cherche à vous soulager ?

-La seule chose que vous cherchez à soulager est votre conscience, Stéphane. Et de bien mauvaise manière, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Je le vis serrer les poings. Mauvaise idée. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il me touche... Je me traînais plus loin avant de le prier de s'en aller.

« Je ne compte pas le faire avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse satisfaisante de votre part.

-A quoi ça servirait ? Je pourrais vous répondre tout et n'importe quoi, je resterais toujours une cinglée à vos yeux...et un monstre aux leurs. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je préfère, en vérité.

-Je ne vous vois pas de cette façon, Anna. Vous êtes une personne perdue que l'on a besoin de remettre sur le bon chemin.

-Et si je n'avais pas envie que cela arrive ? Murmurai-je si bas que je doutais qu'il m'eût entendu. »

Cette impression fut confirmée lorsqu'il reprit, comme si de rien n'était :

« Si vous me faites confiance, il y a de grandes chances que vous puissiez sortir d'ici rapidement. Retourner à votre précédente vie... »

Je ne sus ce qui me prit exactement à ce moment-là. Je lui envoyai un coup de pied, l'envoyant valser contre les murs molletonnés. C'est que j'étais plus forte que ce que ma frêle carrure laissait croire...

« Vous ne comprenez donc rien ? J'ai pas besoin de vous, foutez le camp d'ici !

-Anna, s'il vous plaît...

-BARREZ-VOUS ! Ne m'approchez pas ! »

Mais il refusait de m'écouter, le bougre ! Complètement con, ce type !

« Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez. Squattez ma cellule si ça vous arrange. Mais ne me touchez pas. Restez loin de moi. »

Mais que fait un psy quand on lui demande quelque chose ? Oui, mesdames, messieurs, vous avez deviné...L'exact contraire ! Quel débile !

Le voilà qui s'approche de moi. Il m'accule carrément contre un des murs. Hé, minute...Est-ce qu'un psy ferait vraiment une chose pareille ? Déjà que squatter ma cellule me paraissait déjà zarb, mais là...En plus, son visage me disait quelque chose...Un souvenir sorti des méandres de ma conscience...

« Je me rappelle de toi, p'tit con. T'es bien le fils du directeur, hein ? »

Il parut surpris d'avoir été percé à jour. Pas étonnant. Même une tarée avec une mémoire aussi perturbée que la mienne aurait pu le démasquer. Pas très élaboré, le costume. Une paire de lunettes et une blouse de médecin...

« Ta pute t'a quittée et tu viens tirer un coup ? T'as choisi la mauvaise personne, crois-moi. »

Il cessa de jouer le jeu du gentil docteur tout candide et arbora le visage de pervers qu'il dissimulait jusqu'ici sous son masque. Dégoûtant...

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. A part aux heures de repas et une fois le dimanche, personne ne vient jamais te voir, Anna. Ils ont une foutue trouille de toi à cause des rumeurs stupides qui circulent sur ton compte.

-Alors le fait que tu n'y crois pas n'était pas simplement un mensonge de ta part ?

-Je ne crois pas à ces fariboles. Une fille capable de pousser à la dépression ou au suicide à sa vue et à son contact ? Laisse-moi rire, ce sont juste de stupides croyances de médecins superstitieux. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une cinglée parmi d'autres. Plutôt mignonne, je dois l'avouer. »

Il me plaqua contre le mur, un léger filet de bave s'échappant de sa bouche. Je ne pus retenir une grimace de dégoût. Des frissons me parcoururent. Je tentais de me retenir. C'était justement ce qui les excitait, ces timbrés !

Je ne devais pas me rebeller...Adopter une attitude passive...Ne pas crier, ne pas me défendre...Juste le miner. Le rabaisser. Je devais toucher son ego si profondément que ce pauvre crétin se révélerait incapable de bander...Si tel n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais plus d'autre alternative que celle qui m'horrifiait profondément. J'espérais ne pas avoir à en arriver là...

« Eh ben, l'idée d'être violée n'a pas l'air de te rebuter plus que ça, cinglée.

-Il faudrait déjà que tu y arrives, mon chou. Si tu es aussi bon au lit que tu l'es en tant que comédien, je n'ai pas vraiment de souci à faire. »

C'était presque trop facile...Ses yeux brillaient déjà de rage. Je n'avais toutefois pas envisagé l'idée qu'il puisse sortir un couteau et l'appuyer contre ma gorge.

« Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, sale chienne ! Comme si j'aurais pris le risque de venir désarmé dans la cellule d'une folle à lier ! »

Je sentais le froid de la lame sur ma peau. Il n'avait qu'à appuyer un peu plus...Tout s'arrêterait. Enfin...je n'aurais plus à souffrir, ni à faire souffrir. Je serais...libérée.

Le sang qui s'écoula alors qu'il appuyait toujours plus m'enivra littéralement les sens. La douleur m'apparut comme jouissance. La chaleur de cette hémoglobine mêlée au froid glacé de la lame m'emplissait d'une étrange sensation. Mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite. De façon totalement irrégulière...Ce fut à cet instant que je sus exactement ce qu'il fallait que je fasse.

Je relevai mes yeux vers les siens. Un sourire gourmand apparut sur mes lèvres.

« Eh ben, le soi-disant Don Juan, quand est-ce que tu comptes te lancer ? Ça va faire un an que j'ai pas goûté à la présence d'un homme...A la réflexion, même un type comme toi me plairait... »

La pique ne parut pas le vexer. Totalement excité, et visiblement follement inconscient, il retira ma camisole, admirant ma peau laiteuse, rendue presque cadavérique par l'absence total d'un contact avec le soleil. Je devais ressembler à une de ces aliens que les geeks pervers de son genre trouvaient tellement sexy dans leurs films à la noix...

Puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules. A l'instant même, il se figea net. C'était presque toujours la même chose. Ils cessaient de bouger, puis leur peau se couvrait de sueur et leur regard se perdait dans un vide profond...J'agrippai sa main de la mienne. Mon contact agita son corps de spasmes frileux. Je profitai de sa catalepsie pour lui dérober ses vêtements et fourrer son couteau dans la poche de ce qui était à présent mon manteau. Puis je lui enfilai la camisole, légèrement petite pour lui, et lui balançai le faux badge _Stéphane Blair _dans la figure. La douleur parut le réveiller et il poussa un véritable hurlement. Des pas se firent entendre et plusieurs gardiens arrivèrent à ma porte.

_Mauvais calcul...Songeais-je alors qu'une alarme se mettait à retentir._

Sentant que foncer dans le tas était devenue ma dernière chance, j'appliquai immédiatement ce procédé. Cette année recluse n'avait que faiblement entamé mon agilité de gymnaste et ce fut sans grande difficulté que je parvins à me frayer un chemin parmi eux, à renfort de couteau lorsque cela fut nécessaire. J'en vis deux tomber au sol, inertes. Je les avais peut-être tué...Peu importe. Le fils de ce dirlo était déjà condamné, alors un de plus ou un de moins, à présent...Ça n'avait plus réelle importance.

J'enjambai une fenêtre, bénissant le destin d'avoir placé ma cellule au premier étage de l'hôpital, et me laissai tomber, une cuisante douleur m'envahissant les jambes lorsque mes pieds rencontrèrent le sol. Je m'étais sans doute foulé quelque chose. Pas le temps de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Ils arrivaient...

Faisant fi de la souffrance, je repris ma course, escaladant tant bien que mal les murs de ce qui avait jusqu'ici été ma prison.

Ils ne me suivirent pas, mais nul doute sur le fait qu'ils aient appelé la police. Peu importe. Même si cela ne devait être que pour un très court instant...J'étais libre.

Je trouvais refuge dans une ruelle sombre, échangeant volontiers les fringues de ce docteur contre celles d'un SDF, apparemment ravi de pouvoir s'habiller dans quelque chose de plus propre et plus chaud que les guenilles qu'il me refila, de même qu'il ne sembla pas mécontent de pouvoir me mater allègrement alors que je me changeai. Il ne me toucha pas, ce n'était donc pas la peine d'en faire toute une montagne...

Un frisson me saisit mais je pris le parti de n'en avoir cure. Le ciel étoilé que mes yeux rencontraient de nouveau me comblait suffisamment pour que je ne me préoccupe pas d'une chose aussi futile. La vue d'une lune pleine brillant de mille feux me tira quelques larmes de joie. Si j'avais cru en un quelconque dieu, je n'aurais pas manqué de le remercier pour cette magnificence qu'il m'avait accordé. Mais la vérité était que je ne devais ma liberté qu'à moi-même...et à la stupidité du fils du directeur de l'asile.

Mon cœur s'alourdit quelque peu à sa pensée. Il était peut-être déjà mort...

Je savais qu'il le méritait, bien sûr. Mais lui, contrairement à moi, était vraiment fou. Peut-être que s'il avait pu bénéficié d'un traitement, les choses auraient été différentes...

Un miaulement se fit entendre dans la pénombre nocturne. Un chat de gouttière, visiblement peu nourri, vint se blottir contre moi. Je le caressai, heureuse de cette présence qui soulageait ma solitude. Sa chaleur me protégea un peu du mordant froid qui s'était répandu dans la nuit. Je sentis sa langue râpeuse contre mon cou et je me rappelai alors être toujours blessée. J'effleurai la plaie du bout de mes doigts : cela n'avait pas l'air d'être profond, mais cela continuait à saigner, à petites gouttes. Je laissai faire le chat. Cela pouvait sembler dégoûtant, mais cela ne me perturbait pas vraiment. Le fait de me savoir utile à quelqu'un, aussi modeste puisse-t-il être, achevait de me réjouir. D'autant plus que mon contact ne semblait pas déplaire à ce chat décidément bien confiant...Il n'avait pas l'air affecté comme l'avait été ce pervers...

Je l'entourais de mes bras. Il se laissa faire, ronronnant doucement. Je ne sus exactement à quel moment je me décidai enfin à fermer les yeux. Mais, malgré le froid et l'appréhension de voir les flics débarquer, cette nuit fut pour moi la plus belle et sereine de toutes les nuits que j'avais connu jusqu'ici.

Du moins, jusqu'à un certain moment. Si le chat n'avait pas planté ses griffes dans ma peau à cet instant précis, je serais morte et enterrée. Laissant deux belles griffures sanguinolentes sur mon bras droit, l'animal s'enfuit tandis que je me relevais, évitant de justesse l'assaut de...de quoi, au juste ?

La vue de mes assaillants me tira une exclamation. Des créatures sombres, dotées de griffes capables de m'arracher la tête au moindre contact, aux yeux d'un jaune lunaire, mais d'une lueur bien moins rassurante que celle que l'astre m'avait inspiré, au crâne surmonté de deux antennes. Leurs pieds battaient en un étrange rythme, une danse morbide. Trois de ces créatures étaient en face de moi et je doutais sérieusement que leurs intentions fussent amicales. Je commençais à m'enfuir, faisant la sourde oreille à mes chevilles douloureuses, mais je fus prise d'un doute au bout de la ruelle. Et si...si on me reconnaissait ? Si j'étais de nouveau menée là-bas...

Non. Ce n'était pas une hypothèse que je pouvais envisager. Pas une seule seconde. Je préférais encore en mourir !

Je me décidai à retourner là où ces bestioles avaient surgi, mais il semblait qu'elles avaient disparu. Le souffle court, je me demandai si je n'avais pas eu affaire à une hallucination. L'enthousiasme qu'avait généré en moi cette soudaine liberté pouvait très bien avoir cristallisé mes peurs et leur donner une forme illusoirement matérielle...

J'en étais là, dans mes considérations psychologiques à deux balles, quand une sourde douleur s'imprima dans mon ventre. Un véritable filet de sang s'en échappa alors que ces créatures étaient réapparues de nulle part et que l'une d'entre elles en avait profité pour me taillader le bide. Mes genoux se dérobèrent sous moi, tandis que j'étais complètement submergée par la souffrance et l'épuisement. Je vis l'un de ces monstres lever une de ses pattes griffues, prêt à l'abattre sur moi. Fermant les yeux, je fis de mes bras un bien maigre rempart, attendant avec terreur qu'une nouvelle douleur se fasse sentir.

C'était trop stupide...J'étais enfin libre, prête à commencer une seconde vie et à oublier la précédente, et voilà que ces bestioles qui semblaient issues du trip d'un drogué allaient tout arrêter. J'aurais voulu me battre...Avoir la force de lutter...Pouvoir buter ces ordures contre lesquelles mon étrange aptitude était inoffensive...

La souffrance ne vint pas. Du moins, pas de la manière que je l'attendais. Une chaleur brûlante se propagea dans mon corps et j'eus l'impression que mon sang sortait littéralement de mes veines. Je me forçai à ouvrir les yeux et ce qui se présenta à ma vue acheva de m'abasourdir. Le coup que la bestiole avait voulu me porter avait été paré par l'une des choses les plus bizarres que j'avais eu l'occasion de voir de ma vie, hormis ces monstres, bien entendu. C'était une sorte d'épée, à la forme plus qu'étrange, puisqu'elle m'évoquait vaguement celle d'une clé. Elle était encore fumante, d'un rouge très évocateur, et elle dégoulinait de sang. La première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit me fit frémir d'effroi :

_Ce sang...C'est le mien ?_

Mes blessures paraissaient soudainement bien plus profondes. Mais, paradoxalement, je me sentais plus vivante, plus forte que jamais. La douleur me galvanisait et les traînées sanglantes qui se formaient sur mon corps m'envahissaient d'une rage jouissive. Je me jetai sur la première créature, avec une technique fort grossière que je nommerais « bourrinage », mais suffisamment efficace pour me permettre de la vaincre. Elle disparut dans une surprenante volute d'ombres. Une des autres bestioles me blessa au dos, mais cela ne m'affaiblit pas, ou du moins très peu. Mon arme devint plus fumante et le sang qui s'en écoulait plus conséquent. Lorsque je frappai la deuxième créature, quatre coups au lieu de six suffirent à l'achever. Visiblement, mon arme paraissait se renforcer au fur et à mesure que je m'affaiblissais...Vraiment zarb.

Le danger et l'adrénaline que celui-ci me procurait m'excitaient à un point inimaginables. Je rugis d'une voix emplie d'une joie brute :

« A qui le tour ? »

Je regrettai aussitôt mon audace. Dix autres de ces bestioles apparurent alors et toutes m'encerclèrent. Merde...A onze contre un, la donne n'était plus la même. La force que me procurait cette arme ne suffirait pas à combler la faiblesse qui s'emparait désormais de mon corps. Mes mains se mirent à trembler et je sentis mon arme s'évanouir peu à peu alors que les créatures se jetaient sur moi.

Pourquoi le destin avait décidé de ne pas tuer ce jour-là, je l'ignore...Toujours est-il que celui-ci, en auteur peu inspiré, adopta ce qui me semble aujourd'hui encore être la ficelle la plus grosse, absurde et ridicule qui puisse être utilisée dans une histoire.  
J'ai été sauvée par...une souris, un canard et un clebs. Non, à cette époque, je ne délirais pas, même si j'étais persuadée du contraire.

Une espèce de souris géante avait jailli avec une arme assez proche de la mienne, quoique moins dégoulinante et plus lumineuse, et m'avait tiré de là, tout en combattant les autres bestioles qui semblaient avoir décidé de se multiplier. Un canard blanc dans une robe de magicien se joignit à lui et entreprit d'enflammer, glacer, électrifier et j'en passe, toutes ces petites charmantes créatures tandis que le chien, perché sur deux jambes énormes, m'avait éloigné du champ de bataille, un sourire niais collé à son visage ingrat.

« Euh...Merci. Avais-je bredouillé, pas totalement sûre d'avoir encore l'esprit sain. »

Faut me comprendre aussi...Tu sors d'un asile, y a des créatures bizarres qui se pointent devant toi pour te tuer, une espèce de clé géante qui se nourrit de ton propre sang qui se matérialise dans tes mains, puis une souris géante, un canard boiteux (enfin, pas vraiment, mais c'était la première expression qui m'était venue à l'esprit en le voyant) et un labrador bipède viennent te sauver de tout ce bordel. Voilà. J'avais compris. L'haleine de ce clochard était tellement chargé d'alcool, et je ne le lui reprochais pas, que j'en étais devenue complètement bourrée ! C'était sûr !

...Mouais, à la réflexion, ça collait pas. Le plus probable, c'était que je sois vraiment devenue tarée à cause de mon séjour dans cet asile infernal. Ça devait être ça.

« Tout va bien, ahyuk ? T'as pas l'air en forme... »

Je levais un regard ahuri vers ce labrador sur pattes. J'étais couverte de sang, en plein bad trip et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il me disait ?

« Ahyuk ! Laissai-je échapper avec une expression parfaitement stupide. »

Par chance, il ne parut pas m'avoir entendu...Ou alors, il n'avait pas compris. Ce qui n'était pas exclu, vu l'intelligence qu'il semblait manifester.

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres zigotos en avaient fini avec toutes les bestioles apparues. Ils étaient plus efficaces que moi, tiens...

Ils se dirigèrent vers nous, visiblement inquiets.

« Ça va ? Me demanda le canard dans un français difficilement compréhensible.

-Je me porte comme un charme. Répondis-je ironiquement. »

Ma réaction parut le rendre furieux, mais je ne parvins pas à le trouver effrayant. Ça faisait quand même bizarre de voir un canard géant, dans une tenue de magicien, en pleine colère...Cela m'intriguait plus qu'autre chose. Je perçus tout de même dans ses paroles qu'il aurait voulu que je leur montre de la gratitude.

« Elle m'a déjà remercié, ahyuk !

-Elle peut très bien le faire pour tous. Asséna le canard en me foudroyant du regard tandis que je murmurais un « ahyuk » sarcastique.

-Ça va, pas la peine d'enrager. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé sans vous...

-Ils auraient pris ton cœur et tu serais devenue semblable à eux : une sans-cœur. Me répondit le canard. »

Ça, c'était une précision que j'aurais vraiment préféré ignorer...Je déglutis à cette idée...

« Tu devrais faire disparaître ta Keyblade. J'ai le sentiment que tes blessures se refermeront après cela. Me conseilla la souris. »

Je m'apprêtai à lui obéir quand la réalité de la situation parvint finalement à mon cerveau. Malgré moi, un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres et je me mis à rire. Non, je ne riais pas simplement. Je rigolais comme une hystérique, des larmes roulant sur mes joues agitées de mouvement convulsifs. Aucun d'eux ne parut comprendre la raison de ma subite hilarité. Ha ha, putain, c'est pas croyable...

« Comme je disais, reprit la souris avec un air intrigué, tu dois... »

Et c'était reparti de plus belle ! Non, mais non, me faire sauver par une souris qui a, en plus, une voix de castré, comme s'il avait avalé un ballon d'hélium à sa naissance...C'était plus que ce que mon pauvre cerveau pouvait supporter.

Alors que je continuais malgré moi à m'époumoner, les trois compères s'étaient adressé un regard affligé.

« Euh...Majesté, vous êtes sûr que c'est elle qu'on cherche ? Demanda le labrador à la souris castrée.

-Ahyuk ! M'écriai-je d'une voix étranglée, plongeant de nouveau dans le fou rire. »

Tandis que le roi de pacotille hochait la tête, une décharge parvint à me calmer. Visiblement, le canard avait perdu patience...

« Donald ! S'écria la souris d'une voix indignée. »

Ne pas rire...Ne pas sourire...Respirer fort, juste respirer...Ouf, je pouvais me maîtriser. Donc le canard s'appelait Donald...J'allais voler dans les plumes de cet enfoiré qui avait osé m'électrocuter ! Euh...Comment avait-il fait ça, d'ailleurs ?

« Enfin, Majesté, on ne peut pas se laisser insulter de cette manière ! Elle riait de nous, c'est évident ! »

Difficile de faire autrement...

« Il faut nous faire à l'idée que son monde est mentalement sous-développé. Enfin... »

Hé, je rêve ou cette connasse de souris venait à demi-mot de me traiter de demeurée ? J'allais me la...

« Je suis le roi Mickey. Et voici Donald et Dingo, mes plus fidèles amis.

-Honorés d'être au service de sa majesté ! S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson, ce qui parut gêner la souris. »

Je retins tant bien que mal le « Ahyuk » qui menaçait de sortir de mes lèvres et me présentai moi-même :

« Je m'appelle Anna Glover. Euh... »

Je ne savais pas trop par où commencer. J'avais trop de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Le rongeur...euh, Mickey, me sortit de l'embarras.

« Tu dois faire disparaître ton arme. Pour cela, tu n'as qu'à avoir cette simple pensée en tête.

-Ouais, d'accord. »

Donald et Dingo parurent offusqués par mon manque de manières. Ça va, ils avaient dû se rendre compte que j'étais pas non plus une princesse ! Bon...

_Euh...disparais ! Allez, du balai ! Fous le camp !_

Je ressentis une douleur cuisante sur le crâne alors que ce qu'ils appelaient une Keyblade me le frappait, comme vexée par mes pensées, avant de finalement se volatiliser.

Donald éclata de rire. Celui-là, j'allais bientôt en faire des confits, il ferait moins le fier...

Je constatai alors que mes blessures, du moins celles qu'avaient provoqué ces sans-cœurs, cicatrisaient et disparaissaient, comme si elles n'avaient jamais été faites. Encore un truc bizarre...Je les accumulais, ce soir.

Tous trois me regardaient, paraissant attendre une parole de ma part. Je me contentai de les observer à mon tour, me demandant si mon contact les affecterait comme cela le faisait pour la plupart des êtres humains qui m'entourait. J'acceptai la main secourable que m'offrit Mickey, mais mon contact ne parut pas le troubler. C'était perturbant...et tellement soulageant. Je posai alors ma propre main sur Donald, qui parut ahuri par mon initiative, puis sur Dingo, dont l'expression me laissait dubitative. Rien du tout.

« Vous...Vous allez bien ?

-C'est à toi que nous devrions le demander. Répliqua Donald en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Quelque chose te préoccupe, Anna ? Me demanda Mickey. »

A part toutes les bizarreries qui me sont arrivées ? Nooooon, rien du tout, tout baigne !

Je remarquai toutefois que sa voix ne me faisait plus vraiment rire. Il semblerait que je me sois très vite habituée à cela...Ce n'était pas un mal. Devenir hystérique à chacune de ses paroles était un peu problématique...

« Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe. Ces...Ces sans-cœurs apparus de nulle part qui m'attaquent, cette Keyblade, vous...et... »

J'hésitai à le dire, mais, maintenant que j'étais lancée...

« Vous n'avez pas l'air de souffrir de mon contact.

-Pourquoi on devrait faire ça, ahyuk ? »

Ça, par contre, je ne m'y habituerai jamais...Ahyuk.

« Nous devrions discuter de cela plus tard. Il nous faut partir. Conseilla Mickey. »

Il me semblait que d'autres paires d'yeux venaient de faire leur apparition, semblant nous surveiller. Je déglutis, ne me sentant pas en état de me battre.

Mickey, Donald et Dingo m'entraînèrent à leur suite, jusqu'à un terrain vague désertique. Enfin, désert...Il y avait quand même la chose la plus débile que j'avais jamais vu de ma vie...

Un vaisseau spatial construit en legos. La quatrièèèèèème dimensiooooon...

« C'est un vaisseau gummi ! M'informa Donald. »

Ahein...Le nom était presque aussi ridicule que l'appareil.

« Et c'est pour faire quoi, si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète ?

-Pour rejoindre notre monde, ahyuk ! Me répondit Dingo d'une voix candide. »

Bien sûr...Où avais-je la tête ?

_Dans ton c..._

Non, ne réponds pas à cette question. Mais plutôt à celle-ci : je fais quoi, moi, dans tout ça ?

« Eh, les gars, c'est sympa de m'avoir sauvé, mais... »

Tous trois se tournèrent vers moi, intrigués.

« Euh...Vous voulez vraiment que je vous accompagne ?

-Les mondes ont besoin de toi. M'asséna Mickey. »

Hmm...

_Mais moi, j'ai besoin de persooooooonne en Harley David... !_

Une gifle mentale calma mon esprit défectueux. Pas le moment de passer pour une cinglée.

« Ouais, si on veut. Mais pourquoi ?

-Tu possèdes la clé ! Répondirent-ils tous ensemble. »

Après les legos, voici Fort Boyard ! On applaudit bien fort Passe-Partout, Passe-Temps et Passe-Montagne ! Youhou !

_Enfin, en même temps, les poulets ne risqueront pas de te retrouver si t'es dans un autre monde..._

Solution un peu extrême, mais qui a le mérite d'exister.

« Ouais, bon, je vous suis. Décidai-je finalement sur un coup de tête. »

Je ne savais pas dans quelle histoire je m'engageais, mais je sentais la galère venir...

« Au fait, il faut qu'on te prévienne ! M'arrêta Donald.

-Quoi ?

-Notre vaisseau carbure aux sourires ! Alors, souris !

-Ahyuk !

-Ha ha ! »

Je crois que ce fut le rire de Mickey qui m'acheva...J'avais beau m'être un peu habituée à sa voix, ce rire qui monte avec tant de puissance dans les aigus me plongea dans une hilarante hystérie.

« On va dire que ça ira. Conclut Donald, pas sûr des sentiments qu'il devait entretenir à mon égard. Bon, monte. »

Je le suivis, pliée en deux.

Tout ça avait beau être dangereux et complètement absurde, ça promettait aussi d'être particulièrement...désopilant. Et Dieu seul savait depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de rire de cette façon...

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

Bon...pour commencer, pour ceux qui se le demandent, j'adore Kingdom Hearts et si j'incendie certains points du jeu de cette manière, c'est simplement parce que je me mets d'un point de vue à peu près rationnel et que j'essaie d'exprimer de la manière la plus réaliste possible (en tenant compte de l'état mental d'Anna) les réactions que peuvent susciter ce genre de situation.

Ensuite, je prie pour que cela ne vous soit pas venu à l'esprit, je pense qu'Anna n'a rien d'une Mary-Sue. Le fait qu'elle ait une Keyblade pourrait tendre à prouver le contraire, mais, à mon sens, elle n'est ni une projection idéalisée de moi-même (bien loin de là ^^), ni parfaite (oh non ^^) et j'espère en avoir fait un personnage assez original pour qu'elle ne soit pas stéréotypée. Après, c'est peut-être prétentieux de ma part...D'autant plus que je ne sais pas trop ce que vous pourriez penser du fait qu'elle ait le crâne rasé et des tatouages ésotériques dessus...J'espère que l'idée vous plaira.

Cette fanfiction aura un rythme de parution un peu chaotique, bien que je sache où je me dirige, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même. N'oubliez pas les reviews (je carbure désespérément à ça, et encore plus dans cette période de concours blanc, puisque je ne suis pas ENCORE en vacances ^^) !

A très vite, j'espère ! (Si Mélain me lit, je voudrais savoir où en est son idée de BD pour ma fanfic les Trois élues, je suis très curieuse).

J'oubliais : le doublage amateur français de Birth By Sleep est sorti sur Youtube et je serais très flattée si vous passiez le voir. Cherchez le nom CoeursdeRoyaume et vous le trouverez. J'y joue le rôle de Blanche-Neige (pauvre de moi ^^), Javotte et Anastasie ! A plus tard !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici donc (déjà ^^ ?) au deuxième chapitre de The Third Way (désolée pour Apocalypse, je promets de m'y mettre pendant ces vacances, juré !). Je suis donc ravie d'avoir déjà eu deux reviews dans un laps de temps aussi court et donc que ma fanfic semble plaire.

L'humour est ici beaucoup plus noir que dans mes autres fanfictions, le caractère d'Anna me permettant de me lâcher bien plus, et j'ai dans l'esprit que l'histoire en elle-même sera très sombre. En tout cas, j'ai grand plaisir à l'écrire, et si vous aimez la lire, j'en suis comblée ^^.

On retrouve donc Anna pour ce chapitre (j'ai décidé qu'elle serait la seule narratrice, je me complique suffisamment la vie avec cinq ou six narrateurs à la fois dans mon autre série, pas la peine d'en rajouter ici ^^), où elle va en apprendre un peu plus sur ses étranges « amis » et sur la raison de sa venue. Je n'en dis pas plus ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le vaisseau fit une nouvelle embardée. Les mains crispées sur mon ventre, j'insultai, mentalement et réellement, mes « chers » compagnons qui avaient eu la formidable de ne PAS installer de toilettes à bord de cet appareil. Eurk, mon sac plastique était déjà plein...

« Sora est beaucoup moins fragile que toi ! Me lança Donald de son poste de pilote.

-J'en suis ravie pour lui. Répondis-je en résistant difficilement à la tentation de vider le contenu dudit sac sur sa tête d'emplumé.

-Heu...Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux attendre que nous soyons arrivés pour entamer une discussion sérieuse ? Suggéra Mickey, visiblement inquiet par mon mal de l'espace. »

Quelle belle déduction ! Tiens, un bout de fromage pour te récompenser...

_Ah non, ne pas penser à la bouffe ! NON !_

Trop tard. Et c'était reparti pour une nouvelle fournée. Malgré le vide sidéral de mon estomac, cela ne semblait jamais prêt à s'arrêter.

« T'as l'air vraiment malade, ahyuk ! »

Je relevai la tête de mon sac, fixant le labrador attardé d'un regard blasé. Visiblement un Master of Obvious des plus doués...

« On arrive bientôt ? Demandai-je d'une voix suppliante.

-Le voyage ne te plaît pas ? M'interrogea Donald d'une voix railleuse. »

Alors là, c'était trop ! J'allais le cuire à la broche, cette espèce de petit con de canard boiteux !

Je me relevai d'un bond, me jetant sur lui, bien décidée à en découdre.

« Les commandes ! Hurla le caneton. LES COMMANDES, DINGO ! »

Ah oui, tiens, le vaisseau me paraissait plus agité que tout à l'heure...Bizarre, bizarre.

Le labrador se précipita vers le poste de pilotage et réussit à redresser l'appareil, tandis que Donald m'incendiait proprement. Ses plumes blanches avaient pris une intéressante teinte tomate foncée. Cette vue me replongeait dans une profonde hilarité, qui me permit d'oublier un instant mon pauvre état, mais ne manqua pas d'énerver encore plus le Vilain petit canard.

« On aurait pu tous mourir à cause de toi ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as failli faire ?

-Pardon. Je rougis déjà de mes actes honteux. »

Un sourire s'étira malgré moi sur mes lèvres alors que je tentais de réprimer le nouveau rire qui me venait. J'étais en plein cartoon vivant, c'était à peine croyable.

Donald, cependant, ne parut pas saisir l'allusion, puisqu'il se calma et reprit la place que Dingo avait dû emprunter d'urgence.

Mickey, semblant considérer que Donald m'avait suffisamment hurlé dessus, me déclara avec douceur :

« Ne t'en fais pas, Anna, nous sommes sur le point d'arriver.

-Pas trop tôt ! Le vaisseau commence à puer la mort !

-La faute à qui ? Rétorqua le canard qui n'avait apparemment pas compris la leçon. »

Toutefois, la perspective de me retrouver à dériver éternellement dans l'espace ou celle de m'écraser et de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ne me réjouissaient pas tellement et je me forçai donc à me calmer. Mais, dans mes narines, une odeur de canard grillé flottait...Une odeur qui me redonnait la nausée...

Je retournai m'asseoir, prenant de profondes inspirations. Une pensée traversa soudain mon esprit et je demandai au rongeur sur pattes :

« C'est qui ce Sora, au fait ?

-C'est notre ami ! Répondit alors Donald, décidé à s'incruster dans conversation. »

Pardon, il disait plutôt : « Cv'est notrre pfami ! ». Enfin, l'accent Donaldien est un peu dur à retranscrire, vous m'excuserez. C'était déjà un miracle que je parvienne à le comprendre...

« On a vécu des tas d'aventures ensemble, ahyuk !

-Des aventures, hein ? »

Mon esprit défectueux me joua une nouvelle fois des tours, m'imposant des images répugnantes impliquant zoophilie qui n'étaient des plus agréables. Mon estomac me fit de nouveau souffrir et je crus que j'allais encore devoir rendre.

_Non, Anna, ça ne peut pas être CE genre d'aventures..._

« Sora est un héros ! Il a sauvé les mondes des ténèbres et de la destruction. M'expliqua brièvement Mickey.

-Rien que ça ? »

Son CV devait briller de mille feux avec ce genre d'expérience...Je m'imaginais déjà son genre : le gars briscard, entre la trentaine et la quarantaine, aux muscles saillants et armé d'une bête d'épée ou d'une sacré arme à feu. Tout à fait mon type d'homme. Je caressai d'une main légèrement moite mon crâne tatoué. Peut-être qu'il aimait les filles comme moi ?

_Si tant est qu'il existe une fille qui puisse te servir de référence, banane. Me rappela ma douloureuse conscience._

« Je lui enverrai une lettre à notre arrivée. Sa présence, et celle de ses amis, est nécessaire.

-Ça m'a l'air grave, tout ça... »

Je me doutais bien que Mickey ne convoquait pas ce beau monde pour un bridge, mais, pour le coup, il avait l'air mortellement sérieux. Enfin, si on peut réellement considérer le visage de Mickey comme sérieux, ce qui m'est déjà atrocement difficile.

« Je t'expliquerai tout quand nous serons arrivés et que tu auras pris le temps de te changer. Tes vêtements sont couverts de sang. »

Je faillis laisser échapper qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mes vêtements, mais je ne voulais pas les rendre plus suspicieux qu'ils ne devaient déjà l'être quant à ma situation. Autant qu'il me prenne pour une clocharde que pour une échappée de l'asile...

« Heureusement que Donald a pu soigner les quelques blessures qu'il te restait, tu n'étais pas dans ta meilleure forme. »

Mouais...Je le soupçonnais surtout d'avoir préféré que je ne salope pas le sol de son vaisseau avec mon hémoglobine. Il avait l'air d'y tenir comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

« J'atterris, Majesté !

-Mais faites, mon brave. Répondis-je en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Ce n'était pas à toi que je m'adressais.

-J'ai cru comprendre. »

Après un dernier regard noir, il décida de m'ignorer et entama sa procédure d'atterrissage. Au sourire qu'il arborait, je savais que le canard WC faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que le vaisseau connaisse les pires embardées possibles. Eurk...

Le vaisseau se décida finalement à toucher sol, à mon grand soulagement. Flageolante, je me relevai tant bien que mal et tituba jusqu'à la sortie. Toucher terre...Quitter cet enfer volant...Alléluia !

Nous fûmes accueillis par deux mini-écureuils, dont l'un avait un pif qui me faisait suggérer qu'il ne s'hydratait pas seulement à l'eau minérale, une souris en robe de princesse et une cane dans une tenue un peu moins somptueuse, mais tout aussi précieuse. Plus rien ne m'étonne.

Les deux souris s'enlacèrent, les canards firent de même. La pensée que je pourrais sans doute assister à un accouplement en direct me traversa brièvement l'esprit mais je me hâtai de la chasser. Je doutai que ce genre de pensées puisse être attribuée à une personne mentalement saine...

Le canard me prit soudain en traître. Il se détacha de ce que j'imaginais être sa femme, m'asséna une grande claque dans le dos avant de déclarer :

« J'oubliais ! Votre Altesse, voici l'élue de la Keyblade que nous étions partis chercher, Anna !

-Enchantée de vous rencontrer. M'assura-t-elle. Je suis la reine Minnie, et voici Daisy, Tic et Tac.

-C'est...urgh...un plaisir. »

Ne pouvant plus tenir, je me mis à courir, allant chercher un nouveau sac en plastique dans le vaisseau. Il m'avait déglingué complètement l'estomac, ce volatile sur pattes !

Lorsque je reviens, je sentis que l'ambiance s'était un peu...tendue. Ça ne devait pas être dans leurs habitudes de voir la personne qui leur était présentée dégueuler à leur vue. Pas sûre que ce soit d'une très grande amabilité.

« Désolée. Lâchai-je finalement. Le mal des transports...

-Il n'y a pas de mal. M'excusa Daisy, après un regard désapprobateur sur Donald, qui n'avait pas l'air vraiment à son aise. »

Après que les rongeurs, avec un parler si rapide que je ne puis, aujourd'hui encore, retranscrire leurs termes exacts, nous aient assuré du parfait état de vaisseau, nous fûmes menés à l'intérieur d'un immense palais. La riche décoration me laissa de marbre. Je préférai la simplicité à l'extravagance. Oui, celle qui a proféré cette phrase est bien une adolescente avec le crâne rasé et couvert de tatouages ésotériques.

« Je vais vous mener jusqu'à vos appartements. Vous logerez ici, à partir de maintenant. M'informa la Reine Minnie.

-Cool. »

D'après les regards de Daisy et Donald, cela ne devait pas exactement être la réponse à fournir. Euh...

« Merci ? »

Donald leva les yeux au ciel. Je n'avais encore jamais eu à subir pire humiliation...Être méprisée par un canard !

« Au fait, Dingo, Maximilien va bientôt passer son examen pour devenir apprenti guerrier. Se rappela Daisy. Tu devrais lui rendre visite.

-Bonne idée ! Il va être content, ahyuk ! »

Dingo s'éloigna alors de nous, me laissant quelque peu déconcertée.

« Qui c'est encore, ce Maximilien ?

-Le fils de Dingo, qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Max. Il succèdera à son père à la garde du roi. »

L'information me stoppa net. La reine Minnie se retourna vers moi, inconsciente de la bombe qu'elle venait de lâcher :

« Y a-t-il un problème, Anna ?

-S'il y a un problème ? Enfin...euh..._il _a un fils ?

-Bien sûr. Même si tout n'est pas toujours rose entre eux, ils forment une belle famille. »

Je devais halluciner...Je n'avais pas pu entendre une telle chose ! Dingo...Un fils ? Ça voulait dire qu'il avait...Ah non ! Quelle femme saine d'esprit aurait pu accepter de faire une telle chose ?

_Elle ne devait pas être si saine d'esprit que tu le penses._

Oui, la solution était là ! Cette femme devait forcément être aussi abrutie que l'était ce labrador géant pour avoir pu...Berk, non, c'est parfaitement répugnant !

« Je serais curieuse de le rencontrer.

-Il sera sûrement ravi de faire ta connaissance. Déclara Daisy. »

Hmm...S'il avait le niveau intellectuel de son père, j'en doutais un peu...J'essayais de m'imaginer un mini-Dingo pour finalement renoncer. Un seul, c'était déjà laaaargement suffisant.

Tandis que Mickey et Donald s'esquivaient, le premier pour écrire une lettre à ce dénommé Sora, le deuxième sans autre véritable prétexte que celui de m'éviter, Minnie et Daisy me menèrent finalement jusqu'à la chambre que j'allais dès à présent squatter. La couleur rose bonbon me tira une grimace. Mais bon, après avoir passé un an dans une cellule capitonnée, on pouvait se satisfaire de tout...et surtout de n'importe quoi.

« Comment trouvez-vous vos appartements ? Me demanda la Reine.

-Parfait. Me contentai-je de lâcher. »

Daisy dut percevoir mon manque d'enthousiasme au vu de la moue désapprobatrice qui s'afficha sur son visage. Minnie, en revanche, ne dit rien à ce sujet. N'avait-elle rien vu ou préférait-elle ne pas en parler, je ne saurais le dire.

« Vous trouverez des vêtements de rechange dans la penderie. Ne vous en faites pas, ils s'adapteront à votre taille.

-Merci. »

Je gardai pour moi mes craintes quant à la nature même des vêtements. Les robes de princesse ? Nan, très peu pour moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment le physique pour. Ou, du moins, je ne l'avais plus...

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur ce bouton. Je passerais vous voir. M'assura Daisy avec un sourire forcé. »

Je hochai la tête, consciente qu'elle ferait sans doute en sorte d'arriver ici le plus lentement possible afin de me laisser le temps d'agoniser si je me trouvais en danger de mort. J'avais plutôt intérêt à compter sur ma propre personne que sur celles qui m'entouraient...'Fin bon.

« Je crois que le Roi souhaite vous voir, une fois que vous aurez fini de vous préparer. Vous voudriez que nous vous attendions pour vous mener jusqu'à lui ?

-Pas la peine. Je me débrouillerai pour le trouver. »

J'avais renoncé à une grande partie de ma fierté, mais pas suffisamment pour me laisser guider par une cane et une souris en robes princières jusqu'à un roi bouffeur de fromage. Je secouai la tête. Cette simple idée me laissait complètement perplexe...C'était complètement irréaliste.

Après un dernier signe, les deux amies me laissèrent enfin en paix. Je poussai un léger soupir. J'étais épuisée...Et mes pieds me faisaient souffrir horriblement. Il fallait dire que les chaussures n'étaient pas une option comprise dans la formule échappée de l'asile ou clocharde, bien mystérieusement.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, laissant de côté la pensée que j'allais sans nul doute le dégueulasser proprement. J'avais besoin de me détendre...Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion...

Je fermais les yeux, repassant les derniers événements dans ma tête. Il s'était passé tant de choses...Des choses si stupides, si incroyablement peu vraisemblables...J'avais du mal à croire que tout ceci s'était réellement déroulé. Peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être que j'étais encore dans ma cellule...En train de rêver...

Je rejetai immédiatement cette idée. Ça ne pouvait pas être un rêve. Les rêves que je faisais se ressemblaient tous et aucun d'entre eux n'était semblable à ce qui était en train de m'arriver en ce moment. Aucun d'eux ne m'avait permis de rire comme j'avais pu le faire.

Peut-être une hallu, alors...Une hallucination digne de la cinglée que j'étais aux yeux de n'importe quel individu lambda de mon monde...

Cela devait être ça. Mon désir de liberté avait complètement déréglé mes neurones. Pour preuve, aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'air de souffrir de ma présence. Habituellement, ce n'était jamais le cas. Une simple apparition de ma part suffisait à pourrir l'ambiance de la pire des façons, sans même que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Ici, rien. Aucun d'eux ne réagissait, ne paraissait différent après avoir été à proximité de moi. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Je ne saurais dire exactement à quel moment je me décidai à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, et à lui briser le coude au passage, mais je ne mis sans doute guère de temps, vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel toute cette histoire m'avait plongé...

AAAAAA

_Un froid mordant s'empare de mon corps dénudé. Une bise souffle, sous un ciel d'un grisâtre peu engageant. Je baisse les yeux. Je suis sur le toit d'un immense bâtiment, aux formes indéfinies. Au sol, une foule incroyable qui scande des paroles que je ne parviens pas à comprendre._

_Je sens une légère sensation de chatouillis sur mon visage. Des mèches provenant d'une longue chevelure noire, apparemment la mienne. Si longue qu'elle semble s'entortiller autour de mon corps, comme si elle tentait de me préserver un minimum de dignité. Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulent s'empressent de me prouver le contraire. Ces mèches s'enroulent autour de moi et se serrent. Elles se serrent si fort que le souffle commence à me manquer. Je suffoque littéralement. Les minutes passent. Je ne m'évanouis ni ne meurs. La douleur se prolonge, torture sans fin qui se délecte de mes efforts pour lui échapper. _

_Je baisse de nouveau les yeux. Un vertige me prend et la peur me saisit le cœur. Mais les liens se resserrent. Le sang jaillit et j'ai presque l'impression que mon cou menace d'être tranché en deux._

_Je fais un pas. Le vide semble m'aspirer. La foule aux visages indistincts hurle de plus belle des mots sans le moindre sens. Le deuxième pas est décisif. Je bascule en avant et me laisse tomber, les yeux grands ouverts, regardant le sol s'approcher de moi à la fois si vite et si lentement. Les liens se défont, m'offrant la plus savoureuse et libératrice des sensations. Pas pour très longtemps. J'atterris. D'abord un horrible bruit de craquement. Le sang qui jaillit. Une partie de mes membres qui s'éparpillent. Je vois ma main droite, première à avoir fait la connaissance de ce sol meurtrier, se détacher de mon bras et passer, sanguinolente, devant mon regard agonisant. Puis la souffrance. Si forte, si puissante qu'elle me coupe le souffle et ne me permet pas de laisser échapper le moindre cri. La foule se presse autour de moi. Elle continue à crier. J'ai mal. Je suis fatiguée. Je voudrais que cela s'arrête vite. _

_Mes yeux se ferment. Puis je sens une main secouer le tas de chair sanguinolent qui me sert alors de carcasse. _

_« 'Serait peut-être temps que t'arrêtes tes conneries, ma grande. Je ne serais pas qui je suis, j'aurais déjà rendu mon déjeuner, tu sais ! »_

_La douleur disparaît progressivement. Mes membres se rattachent à mon corps, dans un dégoûtant bruit de siphon que l'on bouche. Le sang réintègre mes veines, comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé._

_Je parvins à rouvrir mes yeux. La foule et le bâtiment qui m'avait servi de tremplin ont disparu, de même que la chevelure mortelle. _

_Pour tout décor, une prairie et une table blanche, le genre de table qu'on trouverait dans les jardins de bobos nostalgiques. _

_Je découvre la personne qui m'a sorti de mon cauchemar. Ou, devrais-je dire, je la retrouve. Parce que je la connais, depuis maintenant un certain temps._

_Enfin, je la connais...C'est relatif. _

_Sa silhouette m'est brumeuse. Seules ses mains, dont l'une tient un verre dont je doutais que le contenu puisse s'assimiler à un jus de fruit, m'apparaissent, délicates et soigneusement manucurées. _

_« T'es en train de virer psychopathe, ma petite Anna. M'étonnerait pas qu'un jour, tu te retrouves un couteau à la main, devant un tas de cadavres, alors que le dernier souvenir que tu aies, c'était que tu comptais préparer un porc salé pour des invités. »_

_Elle avale d'une traite le contenu de son verre. Je lui devine un sourire narquois, légèrement crispant. Je me décide à lui répliquer._

_« Tu délires. Comme si je pouvais un jour avoir des invités... »_

_Elle éclate de rire, semblant apprécier ma réponse.  
_

_« Pas faux. 'Faudrait déjà que les gens passent sur la première impression "Chauve tatouée qui semble sortir tout droit d'une secte et qui converse volontiers avec des voix qui surgissent de son pauvre crâne de démente échappée de l'asile". Mais bon, une fois que c'est fait, on peut se rendre compte que tu peux être agréable...'Fin, c'est relatif. _

_-C'est marrant à quel point tes paroles me rassurent..._

_-Désolée, ma vieille. Si tu cherches quelqu'un qui peut te permettre de jouer les victimes éplorées en toute tranquillité, compte pas sur moi. »_

_Elle claque des doigts. Aucune réponse. Léger froncement de sourcils._

_« 'Faut compter sur aucun de nous d'ailleurs. Bon, c'te boisson, ça vient ou tu penses que je vais la traire moi-même ?_

_-Ça va, y a pas le feu. »_

_Maintenant, c'est au tour d'un autre de venir squatter ma pauvre tête. C'est qu'ils prennent plaisir à se multiplier, ces trucs..._

_Je ne le vois pas vraiment, lui non plus. Je peux à peine dire qu'il s'agit d'un garçon. Ou d'un homme. Pas facile à définir. Il apporte un autre verre à la demoiselle, qui émet un claquement de langue satisfait._

_« Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu me prends toujours pour ton boy, ... _

_-Tu l'es, …, c'est une évidence. »_

_Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un léger soupir._

_« Dites, si vous ne voulez pas que je continue à vous appeler Machin ou Truc éternellement, vous pourriez vous décider à me dire vos noms, hein ? »_

_Elle ricane._

_« Eh, nous blâme pas si ton esprit est trop tordu pour te le permettre ! Si tu consultais, ça s'arrangerait p'têtre ! »_

_Elle n'a pas totalement tort. Cependant..._

_« Tu penses que je pourrais consulter qui, à Zoo City ? Un psycho-frog ? »_

_Tous deux me regardent. Ils partagent le même œil blasé._

_« Alors, celle-là, elle était pourriiie ! Commence-t-elle d'une voix méprisante._

_-Elle était surtout facile. Dépressif, j'aurais pu sortir la même. Ajoute l'autre, m'enfonçant davantage._

_-Oh, ça va, hein ! Après tout ce qui s'est passé, et surtout peu après avoir été complètement broyée par une chute de je-ne-sais combien d'étages, j'ai le droit à une petite baisse de régime._

_-Ouais, ouais, cherche des excuses, ma grande. »_

_Je soupire de nouveau. Pas moyen d'avoir une conversation constructive avec elle. Toujours persuadée d'avoir raison...'Faut avouer que je ne cède pas non plus beaucoup de terrain..._

_Il se tourne, regardant vers le lointain._

_« Tu crois que les autres vont débarquer ? D'habitude... »_

_Un brin lasse, je me décide à le couper :_

_« Franchement, je ne préfère pas. Je sais que vous avez tendance à tous débarquer après que le rêve habituel..._

_-Hormis quelques minimes modifications. Intervient-elle._

_-Ouais, peu importe. Bref, j'aimerais mieux que vous ne le fassiez pas, cette fois. J'ai du mal à me retrouver quand vous vous rassemblez tous, vous vous ressemblez trop._

_-Tu plaisantes ? C'est ta vue qui déconne, ma grande, pas l'inverse !_

_-On est tous aussi différents que le jour et la nuit ! L'appuie l'autre garçon. _

_-Désolée, mais vous n'êtes rien de plus que des chimères floues et soûlantes pour moi, des illusions de mon cerveau défectueux. »_

_Elle siffle furieusement, tandis qu'il baisse la tête. _

_« Si c'est pour nous dire ça, autant que tu te réveilles, nan ?_

_-Je serais ravie que tu m'y aides, dans ce cas. »_

_Nouveau sifflement._

_« Hé, ma grande, je suis dans ta tête, tu te rappelles ? Je n'y peux rien si ton corps est trop crevé pour te permettre de te réveiller. _

_-Tu n'as plus qu'à attendre une intervention extérieure. »_

_Un véritable tremblement de terre se déclenche soudain sous nos pieds. Le verre que la demoiselle avait laissé sur la table glisse et se brise, dans un fracas qui semble résonner sans fin._

_Je hausse un sourcil, un peu déconcertée._

_« Tiens, quand on parle du loup...Déclare-t-elle en souriant. »_

_Elle me fait un signe de la main. Il en fait de même. Puis tout devient flou. Noir._

AAAAAA

« Anna, réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! »

J'ouvris les yeux, me levant brusquement avec une exclamation surprise. Par réflexe, je repoussais le contact, contact qui ne se trouvait être que celui de Daisy. Elle me dévisageait, hésitant entre étonnement et réprobation.

« Le roi vous attend ! Il n'a pas toute la journée à vous consacrer, vous savez. »

Je la foudroyais du regard, appréciant peu ses remontrances, digne d'une gouvernante pour sa jeune élève. Comme si j'allais accepter le moindre reproche de la part d'une cane anthropomorphisée...

« Et vous ne vous êtes ni changée ni lavée ! Quel temps perdu !

-Sa gracieuseté m'excusera, j'estime que j'ai le droit d'être fatiguée après tout ce que j'ai traversé. Si tel n'est pas le cas... »

Je terminais ma phrase en murmurant un « allez vous faire foutre » qui, bizarrement, ne sembla guère lui plaire.

« Sora, au moins, est correct et poli. Lança-t-elle dans un soupir exaspéré.

-Écoutez, je m'en contrefous de ce Sora, si vous voulez tout savoir. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais pouvoir me réveiller en paix, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Daisy sembla comprendre. Bien que peu enthousiaste, elle accepta de se retirer hors de la chambre, le temps que je me douche et change.

L'eau froide me permit de dissiper le brouillard dans lequel ma sieste, courte ou longue, m'avait plongée.

Je sortis de la douche, jetant un bref coup d'œil au miroir. Ledit coup d'œil ne me satisfit pas et je me décidai à m'y attarder un peu plus.

« Ça a repoussé... Constatai-je en passant une main sur mon crâne et sur mes sourcils, de nouveau broussailleux. »

Songeant un court instant à mon rêve, j'avisai un rasoir. Les rares touffes de cheveux qui s'étaient avisées de faire leur réapparition ainsi que mes sourcils disparurent sous la lame. Ceci fait, j'adressai un regard comblé à la glace, appréciant le reflet que j'y voyais. C'était bien moi. Moi, et personne d'autre.

Je sortis de la salle de bain, sortant au hasard quelques vêtements de la penderie qui semblait surplomber ce qui était maintenant ma chambre. De cette manière, une longue veste rouge, brodée de motifs d'or, un pantacourt vert bouteille et un débardeur bleu marine firent mon bonheur. J'optai également pour une paire de petites chaussures blanches, simples et confortables, déniant immédiatement les talons et autres sandalettes que l'armoire semblait me suggérer ouvertement.

Je devais le reconnaître, l'association était hasardeuse, voire vraiment laide, mais je n'étais pas le genre de filles à me préoccuper réellement de ma garde-robe. Cela ne m'avait jamais passionné.

Je me décidai enfin à sortir. Le regard de Daisy, qui m'attendait derrière la porte, s'attarda sur ma personne, comme choqué.

« Que...Qu'est-ce que...?

-Vous n'aimez pas ma tenue ? Bah, un peu de patience, je suis sûre que je vais lancer une nouvelle mode !

-Vos...vos sourcils... »

Je passai deux doigts sur la peau lisse où auraient dû se trouver lesdits sourcils. Je laissai transparaître un sourire légèrement railleur.

« Ça ne vous plaît pas ? Moi, je trouve ça cool. Ça me rend...particulière. »

Oui, le mot était juste. J'étais véritablement...particulière. Du moins, je voulais l'être. J'y tenais plus que tout au monde.

Daisy ne commenta pas. Elle me fit signe de la suivre et je m'exécutai, sifflotant un air guilleret.

Tandis que nous traversions divers couloirs, je constatai à voix haute que le château me paraissait particulièrement vide.

« C'est parce que ce jour fait partie de la semaine des examens, aussi bien pour nos apprentis guerriers que pour nos mages débutants. La plupart des habitants du palais y assistent en ce moment même.

-Ouah, j'imagine la pression... »

Je profitai de sa réponse pour enchaîner sur une autre question :

« A propos de la magie, je me demandai...

-Le roi vous expliquera tout. Me coupa-t-elle. »

Mouais...Apparemment, le fait qu'elle ait accepté de répondre à une de mes remarques ne signifiait pas que cette Daisy me portait plus dans son cœur. Comment Donald pouvait la supporter, là était le mystère.

'Fin, l'inverse était aussi vrai. L'énigme était donc résolue et la boucle bouclée...

Alors que j'étais toutes à mes pensées sans grand intérêt, nous nous arrêtames devant une grande porte. Mes connaissances cinématographiques me poussèrent à penser que nous étions arrivés à la salle du trône. A chaque fois la même chose : une porte hyper imposante, qui s'ouvre dans un craquement qui laisse croire que les pauvres gonds n'ont pas vu l'ombre d'une goutte d'huile depuis des lustres...

Celle-ci ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Instinctivement, je me bouchai les oreilles. Ce genre de bruit me crispait à un point inimaginable...Tant pis pour les regards intrigués de Daisy et Mickey, qui nous attendait à l'intérieur.

Nous avançâmes vers lui. Il terminait sa lettre, qu'il tendit à la cane sur pattes.

« Pourrais-tu la faire parvenir à Sora et ses amis, s'il te plaît ?

-Immédiatement, votre majesté. »

Elle s'inclina, et partit accomplir sa « dure » tâche. Ne restaient donc plus que le rongeur et moi...Enfin, c'était sans compter toutes les personnalités différentes qui squattaient silencieusement mon corps quand j'étais éveillée et ne se manifestaient que durant mon sommeil. Un sacré monde, donc.

« J'imagine que tu as un grand nombre de questions à me poser, Anna... »

Bingo, le hamster ! Bon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était tellement difficile à deviner. Enfin, je n'allais quand même pas le vexer, le pauvre...

« C'est fou ce que vous êtes perspicace. »

Une nouvelle fois, malheur, mes pensées et mes actes étaient bien mal coordonnés. Cependant, il se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Ne te cache pas derrière une ironie inutile et futile, Anna. Alors ? »

Il joignit ses mains, dans une posture d'attente un brin agaçante. Ses paroles me vexèrent quelque peu. Mon ironie, futile ? Il ne m'avait jamais vu au sommet de mon art ! Je pouvais être une emmerdeuse de première catégorie, pour peu que ma forme me le permette !

Je pris une profonde inspiration, prête à parler. Ah, il voulait des questions ? Eh bien, j'allais lui en servir ! Et de toutes les formes !

Le pauvre devra partir en thérapie à la fin de cette entrevue que je voulais pimentée et drôle, du moins pour moi...Je pouvais être très, trèèès lourde, si tel était mon désir. Il allait voir !

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

Pas simple à écrire, entre les délires d'Anna, les nouveaux personnages (ma Daisy va peut-être paraître OOC, mais je me base sur le perso que l'on voit dans le Journal de Picsou plus que sur le jeu, où elle est beaucoup moins présente) et l'introduction de nouveaux mystères autour de cette demoiselle, qui en aura un paquet.

J'espère que le chapitre aura plu !

Passons aux réponses aux reviews (exceptionnellement, j'ai pu répondre en MP à Laemia, mais, la prochaine fois, je répondrai simplement après le chapitre suivant) :

Valtiel-13 : Merci de tes compliments ! J'essaie de sortir un peu du lot avec tout ça, c'est pas très simple...

Pour le Yuri, c'est totalement sûr qu'il y en aura et je sais déjà entre quels personnages, mais le Yaoi, s'il y en a, restera anecdotique. Je peux comprendre que tu n'aimes pas trop, surtout qu'on en voit des tonnes, ces derniers temps. Pour ma part, j'adore ^^.

Au fait, j'ai commencé à lire ta fic Nobody. J'aime beaucoup ton humour et ton style et j'ai hâte de lire la suite (je m'efforcerais de poster des reviews, promis ^^).

J'espère vous compter de nouveau parmi mes lectrices. Et en avoir de nouvelles et de nouveaux lecteurs aussi, bien sûr !

Bonne nuit ! A très vite !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Nous voici donc au chapitre 3 de The Third Way ! Désolée pour le temps mis, j'avais mon dossier pour mon DUT (oui, je quitte la classe prépa ^^) à remplir. Maintenant, c'est réglé. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mon visage se teinta d'un léger sourire, alors que mon plan se mettait en marche. Mes poumons remplis d'un souffle puissant, je pouvais passer à l'attaque.

Alors que les mots commençaient déjà à se bousculer sur mes lèvres, le roi Mickey leva une main, m'interrompant dans mon élan :

« Avant toute chose, je pense qu'il sera dans ton intérêt comme dans le mien que cet entretien se déroule dans les meilleures conditions possibles, ce qui signifie des questions posées distinctement et, de préférence, en rapport avec le sujet traité. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Ses paroles m'ôtèrent toute malice et j'eus la nette sensation de me dégonfler de l'intérieur, comme un ballon percé. Je lui lançai un regard attristé et consterné :

« Comment avez-vous su que...?

-D'après ce que j'ai vu de toi, tu as un humour aussi noir qu'absurde. Une fois cela vu, il ne m'était pas très difficile de prédire les pensées qui te traversaient l'esprit. Ton sourire ravi m'y a, toutefois, beaucoup aidé. »

Je laissai échapper un soupir. J'étais beaucoup moins douée qu'avant. Autrefois, j'aurais pu le persuader d'être d'une gentillesse et d'une générosité sans égales, tout en lui plantant un couteau dans le ventre. J'avais besoin d'un peu d'entraînement...

Mais, quand même, ça me déprimaaaiiit !

« Vous auriez au moins pu me laisser cette joie.

-Je n'ai pas un temps infini à te consacrer. J'ai encore de nombreuses choses à faire, tu sais.

-Je vous plains sincèrement. Votre vie doit être TELLEMENT dure...

-Anna, s'il te plaît. »

Je grimaçai. Je n'aimais pas le ton qu'il employait avec moi. Sous prétexte qu'il faisait partie de la noblesse, il se sentait obligé de me traiter avec condescendance ? Et en plus, il voulait que je le plaigne ? Foutu roi d'égout. Il s'était adressé à la mauvaise personne pour se poser en victime...

Toutefois, étant désireuse de retrouver une solitude plus propice à la réflexion et au calme, je me décidai à me laisser guider par ma curiosité et à faire taire mon humeur quelque peu belliqueuse.

« Tu peux commencer.

-Tu peux commencer, tu peux commencer...Z'êtes marrant, vous, mais je ne vois pas trop par où. En quelques heures, vous avez quand même foutu en l'air dix-neuf années de certitude...Non, bientôt vingt. »

Enfin, il me semblait...L'écoulement précis du temps était chose mystérieuse pour moi. L'année écoulée m'était encore quelque peu brumeuse.

« Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi nous sommes venus te chercher, non ?

-Ouais, ça fait partie de la liste des interrogations, j'crois. »

Il se tut quelques instants, l'air d'être plongé dans une profonde méditation. Un peu agacée, je toussotai, espérant capter son attention.

Il tendit finalement une main vers moi, faisant apparaître une arme dans sa main dans une lumière intense. La surprise me fit sursauter et pousser un glapissement.

« Vous pourriez prévenir, merde ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque !

-D'après mes amis, tu as manié pareille arme durant le combat qui t'a opposé à ces créatures de l'ombre. »

Je dévisageai l'arme en question. Une espèce de grosse clé contondante...Un peu comme la mienne, mais tout de même très différente. Elle, au moins, ne fumait pas comme un pompier et ne dégoulinait pas non plus de sang. Elle paraissait quand même plus propre...et bien moins effrayante. Si j'avais été plus méchante, j'aurais volontiers déclaré qu'on la croirait sortie d'un Happy Meal.

« J'aimerais que tu la fasses réapparaître. Il te suffit pour cela d'y penser fort. »

Mouais, s'il le dit...Je me concentrai donc.

_Apparais !_

...Que dalle. Mickey hocha la tête, m'invitant à recommencer. Je tendis cette fois-ci la main, espérant que cela m'aiderait un peu.

_Euh...Viens ! Apparais, bordel ! Tu ne vas pas me faire poireauter trois plombes, non ?_

« Tu n'y arrives pas ? Peut-être ne te concentres-tu pas assez ?

-Non mais ça va, oui ? Vous allez me prendre une débile encore longtemps ? »

Mon éclat parut le choquer quelque peu. Il toussota, tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance.

« C'est quand même étrange...Sora, lui, est parvenu immédiatement à la faire réapparaître, après l'avoir utilisé pour la première fois. Et ce fut la même chose pour moi.

-Ouais, désolée de ne pas être une surdouée.

-Tu devrais réessayer. »

Je pestai, tout en faisant un autre essai. Échec critique. Rien, nada. Tout cela commençait sérieusement à me gonfler...

« Dis, le rat sur pattes, t'es sûr que tes potes ne se sont pas gourrés ? J'sais pas, j'ai peut-être reçu cette arme deux secondes et elle a été livrée à quelqu'un d'autre de plus appropriée, ou autre chose. Mais, apparemment, il semblerait que je ne sois pas celle capable de manier ce truc.

-Les choses ne se passent pas de cette manière, Anna. Me répondit-il en laissant de côté l'insulte et le soudain tutoiement. Il doit y avoir une explication rationnelle.

-Rationnelle ? Où est-ce que tu vois une quelconque rationalité dans tout ça ? Bon sang, depuis quelques heures, tout est devenu complètement fou ! Ne viens pas me parler de rationalité, toi, le rongeur qui parle, s'habille et marche comme n'importe quel être humain !

-Anna, calme-toi, s'il te plaît. T'emporter ne te mènera à rien. »

Je serrai les poings, tentant tant bien que mal d'apaiser ma respiration saccadée. Je laissai échapper un gémissement de douleur quand mes ongles se plantèrent dans la paume de mes mains, une douleur qui parvint à me soulager quelque peu de ma colère.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que tout s'éclaira dans mon esprit.

« Majesté, j'aimerais recommencer. Je crois avoir décelé la source du problème. »

Intrigué, Mickey me regarda, se contentant d'acquiescer à ma proposition. Cette fois-ci, mon arme apparut immédiatement alors que je me concentrais. Je vis immédiatement à son mouvement de recul que le roi n'était pas accoutumé à voir chose semblable.

« Qu'est-ce que...?

-Il semblerait que ce...truc ne réponde qu'à l'appel du sang. J'étais blessée lorsque je l'ai fait apparaître pour la première fois. »

Le roi aux grandes oreilles ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux aussi écarquillés que possible (et, croyez-moi, le spectacle vaut le détour...).

« Je n'avais encore jamais vu chose pareille...Lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

-Ouais, je sais, je suis un être exceptionnel, personne ne peut m'égaler et tout, je connais la chanson. Mais sinon ? Autre chose à dire ? »

Le regard agacé qu'il me lança me poussa à me taire. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé emprunter ce genre d'expression...Il avait toujours l'air si débonnaire...Si soûlant de joie de vivre...

« Il me faudra en parler à mon maître, dès que j'en aurai la possibilité. En attendant... »

Il me lança un objet que je ne réussis pas à rattraper. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Je baissai les yeux. Un poignard. J'émis alors une intelligente réflexion :

« Heu...

-Pour toutes les fois où tu auras besoin d'invoquer cette...Keyblade. »

Il ne paraissait pas très sûr du terme à employer. Je fis disparaître mon arme, mais malheureusement pas ma blessure à la main, et pris le poignard, le faisant tournoyer entre mes doigts. Une douleur sourde m'indiqua que je n'étais décidément PAS douée avec les armes.

« Vous me donnez ce truc ?

-Il te servira plus à toi qu'à moi, Anna. Répondit-il en hochant la tête.

-Je vois.. »

Je le rangeai dans une des poches de ma veste, faute de mieux. Puis je jetai à Mickey un regard moqueur et ironique :

« En gros, vous m'encouragez à la scarification ? Sympaaaa, sa Majesté des souris !

-Anna, j'essaie de t'aider.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez. La seule personne que vous essayez d'aider, c'est vous-même, Mick. Vous vous fichez clairement de ce qui peut m'arriver et de ce que l'on peut me faire du moment que je vous suis utile.

-Anna, je...

-Oh, c'est bon, ne partez pas non plus dans les jérémiades plaintives. Je m'en fous complètement que vous me considériez comme...un pion ou je ne sais quel autre machin, au juste. J'aimerais juste que vous évitiez de me mentir. »

Il resta muet pendant quelques instants, puis il se décida finalement à reprendre :

« Tu avais d'autres questions à me poser, non ?

-Fine, la diversion. Mais c'est bien vrai... »

Je refermai la porte de l'antre de la bestiole, l'esprit brumeux. Combien de temps avait duré cette conversation, je n'aurais su le dire. Toujours était-il que mon crâne était rempli à craquer de nouvelles données, auxquelles je ne comprenais pas grand chose.

J'avais fait mine d'avoir tout capter devant le rat pour qu'il me foute la paix et ne m'embrouille pas plus, mais, en vérité, tout s'était déjà mélangé dans ma pauvre tête. Je me souvenais vaguement d'un Xemnas-Ansem-Xehanort, dont un Ansem sans-cœur et un Xehanort et un Xenmas qui s'étaient créés à l'aide d'un certain Terra, visiblement peu coopératif...Plus, dans tout ça, tous ces héros du dimanche, Sora, Riku, Kairi, qui, d'après Mickey, devraient arriver d'ici demain ou après-demain.

…

_J'ai besoin d'un remontant._

Je déambulais donc dans les couloirs, à la recherche de Daisy ou Minnie pour leur demander où se trouvait la réserve d'alcool personnelle de sa Majesté. Bien évidemment, personne. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elles m'y auraient conduit de gaieté de cœur...Certes, j'étais majeure, et révolue en plus, mais je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit de la dernière mode de se servir dans les bouteilles du type qui vous permet de squatter chez lui...

Je poussai un soupir. Je n'avais pas envie de retourner dans ma chambre. Mon petit somme m'avait préservé de l'épuisement et le récit de Mickey avait suffisamment agité mes neurones pour que j'en devienne trop nerveuse pour envisager de me recoucher, en attendant que le dîner soit servi.

A propos de dîner, j'espérais qu'il serait bon. Ou, tout du moins, conséquent. Je mourrais littéralement de faim. Mon estomac jouait les castagnettes dans un bruit répugnant.

« D'après Michou, le dîner sera servi d'ici une heure. Rah, pourquoi faut-il que j'attende aussi longtemps ? J'ai la dalle ! »

Des éclats de voix parvinrent alors à mes sensibles oreilles. Je me dirigeai vers la pièce d'où ceux-ci provenaient et me collait à la porte. Très mauvaise idée.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et je fus projetée contre le mur d'à côté dans un grand fracas. Aïeuh !

« Tout va bien, ahyuk ? »

J'aurais voulu répondre « Merveilleusement bien », mais j'étais trop sonnée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Le labrador débile me prit la main et m'aida à me remettre sur pieds. Je m'appuyai contre le mur qui m'avait servi de bourreau, chancelante. Enfoiré...

« Pardon, je n'avais pas pensé que...

-C'est bon, y a pas mort d'homme. »

Enfin, il y a bien failli avoir mort de femme, mais on n'allait pas chipoter sur les termes.

Malgré ma vision rendue légèrement floue par le choc, je m'aperçus que le chien bipède arborait une expression assez triste. Toutefois, n'étant pas très emballée par la perspective de jouer les psychologues du dimanche pour un animal anthropomorphe, je le laissai partir, après lui avoir assuré que je n'avais pas besoin de son aide pour me reconduire à ma chambre.  
En fait, j'avais plutôt envie d'assouvir ma curiosité et de trouver avec qui Dingo pouvait bien s'engueuler de cette manière...

Sans toquer, j'entrai. Et la vision qui se présenta à mes yeux me surprit quelque peu.

Un autre labrador sur pattes, vêtu d'une armure légère et tenant une épée dans chacune de ses mains, s'entraînait sur des cibles en bois, visiblement très concentré.

Il ne parut pas s'apercevoir de ma présence. Un sourire machiavélique s'étira sur mes lèvres. Tout en ayant conscience que c'était profondément puéril et stupide de ma part, je m'approchai de lui à pas de loup. Arrivé derrière lui, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à retenir le fou rire qui s'emparait déjà de moi.

« BOUUUUUUH ! »

Il sursauta et se retourna immédiatement. Je me retrouvai alors piégée, deux épées affreusement aiguisées posées sur ma gorge, prêtes à me la trancher.

Le mini-labrador, quant à lui, le souffle court, trempé de sueur, me fixait d'un œil menaçant. Il me détailla

du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement abaisser ses armes, un long soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

« Tu es complètement cinglée ou quoi ? J'aurais pu te tuer !

-Boh, tu sais, j'ai l'habitude, alors une fois de plus ou de moins... »

Il me dévisagea, complètement abasourdi. Il avait clairement l'air de se dire qu'il me manquait une case. Il ne devait pas vraiment avoir tort, de toute manière.

« Au lieu de continuer à se regarder en chiens de faïence, on pourrait peut-être faire les présentations, non ? Me décidai-je à déclarer, ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé en employant cette expression.

-Je sais déjà qui tu es. Anna, la fille qui a débarqué de nulle part et que mon père était chargé de récupérer.

-Ton père ? »

Quelques petites minutes de réflexion...TING !

« Ton père, c'est Dingo ? M'exclamai-je alors.

-Ouais, c'est ça. »

Il n'en avait pas l'air enchanté. Ça se comprenait, en même temps. Je décidai d'enfoncer le clou :

« Tu lui ressembles beaucoup.

-Dis pas des trucs pareils, je t'en supplie ! Gémit-il, désespéré à cette idée.

-Pour changer de sujet, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu t'appelais.

-Max. Enfin, Maximilien, mais je préfère que tu m'appelles Max. »

Ah oui, cela me revenait à présent. Dingo et Minnie en avaient vaguement parlé, tout à l'heure. En tout cas, il avait l'air moins atteint que son père. Les mystères de la génétique...

« Tu m'excuses, il faut que je retourne m'entraîner.

-A quoi, au juste ? »

Il revint face aux cibles, empoignant ses épées dans une position de combat qui me paraissait très technique et qui me laissait perplexe quant à mes propres capacités dans ce domaine :

« Dans deux jours, je passe mes exams. Si je les réussis, je serais un guerrier de premier échelon et je serais admis dans la garde du palais.

-Aaaah... »

Il se retourna vers moi, m'adressant un regard las :

« Tu sais, ici, c'est considéré comme vraiment prestigieux.

-Ok, je vois. »

Pour ma part, cela me faisait plus penser à l'idée d'un vigile de boîte de nuit qu'à un poste qui apporterait gloire et fortune, mais bon, fallait pas oublier que j'évoluais dans un monde bizarre, un zoo vivant qui se laissait gouverner par une souris courte sur pattes.

« J'ai pas intérêt à faire la moindre bourde. Comme mon père est le chef de la garde royale, tous les juges vont s'attendre à ce que je sois aussi doué que lui dans ce que j'accomplis.

-Parce qu'il est doué dans quelque chose ? »

Pour toute réponse, il me fusilla du regard. Quoi, c'est vrai, non ?

« Je dois être irréprochable. Cette enflure de Bradley Du Gratin se ferait un plaisir de m'écraser à la moindre erreur. »

Je devais avoir mal entendu...

« Excuse-moi, Bradley qui ?

-Bradley Du Gratin. Il est garde deuxième échelon et... »

J'éclatais de rire, le coupant dans sa phrase.

« HA HA HA ! Du Gratin ! Il est dauphinois, au moins ?

-Quoi ? »

Je ne le lui laissais pas le temps de comprendre, trop occupée à essayer de m'empêcher de m'étouffer de rire.

« Mon père avait raison pour une fois, t'es vraiment zarb.

-Et c'est ton père...qui dit ça... »

L'idée redoubla mon hilarité et il me fallut un temps assez conséquent pour retrouver mon calme.

« Fiou...Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas marrée autant.

-J'ai du mal à le croire. T'as vraiment l'air dérangée.

-C'est ce que m'ont dit les trois-quarts des gens que j'ai croisé dans ma vie. Et, crois-moi, t'es encore bien loin du compte. »

Il me jeta un dernier regard, cherchant sans doute à décrypter mes paroles, pour finalement abandonner et revenir à son entraînement.

« Hé, Maxou !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je déteste ce surnom. »

Son père devait l'employer à tout bout de champ, sûrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ca ne doit pas être très marrant de se battre contre des cibles en bois. Elles ne réagissent même pas si tu les insultes.

-Ce n'est pas fait pour être marrant. J'arrive pas à comprendre comment ça marche dans ta tête...

-Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être m'affronter pour t'entraîner. Ce serait plus constructif, non ? Demandai-je sans relever le commentaire de Max. »

Celui-ci m'adressa un regard suspicieux, qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de moi et de mes capacités :

« J'imagine que tu vas continuer à me soûler jusqu'à ce que je dise oui, de toute façon.

-Gagné ! Ah, t'es vraiment sympa, Maxie, j'avais besoin de me défouler un peu ! »

Et oublier la faim qui me tenaillait le ventre, l'océan d'incompréhension dans lequel on m'avait plongé de force et toutes ces choses qui m'étaient tombées dessus si subitement...

« Avec quoi tu comptes te battre ? Tes petits poings et ton crâne en guise de bélier ?

-Arrête, j'y tiens à mon crâne ! Il est si doux au toucher et les tatouages qui le couvrent sont magnifiquement dessinés. »

Il me regarda caresser amoureusement ma tête, les yeux écarquillés.

« T'es complètement folle. Je me demande bien ce que le roi peut te trouver. »

Avec un petit rire, je sortis mon poignard et je m'entaillai superficiellement le poignet, provoquant une exclamation de sa part.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu...? »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase tandis que mon arme se décidait à apparaître, fumante et sanguinolente.

« Wow.

-Merci. Au fait, j'espère que je ne devrais pas m'occuper du ménage. Je vais en foutre partout si je me bats avec toi.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour nettoyer...ça.

-C'est trop gentil de ta part. »

Je me mis dans une position de combat improvisée. Max leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça va, pas de commentaire ! Tu te bats à ta manière, moi à la mienne ! Je suis sûre de t'exploser quand je veux ! »

Ma remarque lui tira un ricanement. Sans attendre, il se jeta sur moi et je n'eus même pas le temps de dire « Ouf » avant de me retrouver par terre, les quatre fers en l'air, ses deux lames pointées sur moi.

« Pas très constructif, l'entraînement. »

Je laissai échapper un grognement peu féminin, me relevant tant bien que mal. Je tirai de nouveau mon poignard et fit une nouvelle blessure sur mon poignet. Le sang qui maculait le plancher coula dans une quantité plus élevée et je sentis une véritable montée d'adrénaline s'emparer de mes sens, tant et si bien que mes membres en tremblèrent, en proie à une excitation des plus fortes.  
Max recula, méfiant.

« Tout va bien ?

-Je pète la forme, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Mais pas assez...Pas assez...

Je tirai une nouvelle fois mon poignard et m'entaillai cette fois à la jambe. La sensation de pouvoir qui circula dans mes veines me galvanisa littéralement et je courus vers le combattant en herbe, bien décidée à en découdre.

Mes coups manquaient clairement de technique, mais la force et la rage qui s'en dégageaient me permettaient de ne pas être dominée. Cependant, ce n'était pas suffisant pour le battre. Il avait l'expérience derrière lui...

Je lâchai un cri frustré quand je me retrouvai à nouveau à terre, le regard inquiet de Max fixé sur moi.

« Tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter. Tu...tu pourrais te blesser gravement. »

Je saisis les deux épées de Max à pleine main. Je les serrai de toutes mes forces, riant de voir deux coulées sanguinolentes s'échapper de mes paumes.

« Tu sais quoi ? C'est exactement ce que je recherche. »

Je me relevai, un sourire dément s'étirant sur mes lèvres. Profitant de sa stupeur, je m'emparai de la garde d'une de ses épées et l'enfonçai dans mon ventre. Il la retira aussitôt, tremblant de tous ses membres.

La Keyblade était de plus fumante, sanglante. La sensation qui m'envahissait n'était pareille à nulle autre. J'étais plongée en pleine jouissance. C'était...une extase. Une véritable extase.

Je pointai mon arme sur Max, bien décidée à en finir avec lui. A cet instant précis, je ne savais pas trop ce que mon esprit entendait par « finir ». Mais cette idée me remplissait d'une joie féroce.

Je courus. Pas longtemps. A peine avais-je fait trois pas que mes jambes se dérobèrent sous moi. Je m'effondrai au sol, le souffle court et irrégulier, des étoiles devant les yeux.

« Merde...Qu'est-ce que...? »

Et, tout à coup, la douleur. La douleur, si forte, si cruelle, si dure, envahit mon corps. Je poussai un hurlement déchirant. Je sentis des mains m'entourer et des voix me parler, mais je ne parvenais plus à voir ni comprendre ce que l'on me disait.

Je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

_De nouveau le même bâtiment. La même foule, la même situation. Avant de souffrir à nouveau, je décide de me jeter du toit. Ma main, contre ma volonté, se rattrape à un des rebords._

_« Lâche ! Lâche ça, putain ! »_

_Peine perdue. Elle s'agrippe avec d'autant plus de force que je m'évertue à la décrocher. Trop tard._

_Les liens chevelus s'enroulent déjà autour de mon corps. Ils se serrent, m'étouffent plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait dans mon précédent rêve. J'ai mal. J'ai peur. _

_Ils se serrent, de plus en plus. Ma vue se brouille, passe d'un rouge sang à un noir ténébreux. Je ne vois plus rien. Je n'entends plus rien. Il n'y a que la douleur. _

_Une douleur qui s'accentue alors qu'une horrible sensation se propage dans mon corps. Un à un, mes membres se détachent. Le sang noie mon corps, auquel il ne reste guère plus que mon tronc, cette fichue main reliée à un bras et ma tête. _

_Je pousse un hurlement. Mais je ne pleure pas. Non. Je ne veux pas. Je le lui ai juré. Je lui ai juré de ne pas me lamenter, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. _

_Tout cela n'est qu'un rêve. Rien n'est réel. Même cette douleur, aussi envahissante soit-elle. _

_Puis la main se décide à lâcher. De nouveau, je rencontre le sol. Mais la souffrance ne dure pas._

_Des bras m'entourent. Des bras puissants, mais doux._

_Mon corps se reconstitue, la douleur disparaît. Ma vue et mes sens me reviennent intact et j'apparais de nouveau dans cette plaine verte. _

_Il continue de m'enlacer, avec une bienveillance rassurante. Je ferme les yeux, laissant les battements de mon cœur se calmer.  
Lui n'était pas souvent là. Et il ne disait presque jamais rien. Mais quand j'étais triste, perdue, il apparaissait. Et, à sa manière, il me réconfortait. Il m'offrait ce que je n'avais jamais eu dans la vraie vie._

_« Les autres ne viendront pas. Tu voulais les voir ? »_

_Je secoue la tête, les remerciant intérieurement. Ils étaient gentils, chacun à leur façon, et me permettaient de ne pas me sentir seule. Mais, à cet instant précis, je n'avais besoin que de la chaleur de ces bras, ces bras qui auraient pu me réduire en miettes quand leur détenteur l'aurait désiré, mais qui avaient préféré s'adoucir. _

_« Je voudrais rester ici. Ne plus partir. Jamais. »_

_Il me serre plus fort, mais reste tendre. Il ne me fait pas mal. Sa voix, grave et profonde, souffle à mon oreille :_

_« Tu veux fuir ? »_

_Fuir...Ce serait si tentant. Tout deviendrait plus simple. Je n'aurais plus à affronter toutes ces absurdités qui me poussent à me demander si j'ai réellement perdu l'esprit ou non. Je n'aurais plus à douter._

_Mais...est-ce que je le pouvais ?_

_« Je ne sais pas._

_-Alors, ne le fais pas. Tu as peur. Tu t'égarerais en chemin. »_

_Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui._

_« Toutes les voies qui se présentent à moi m'effraient. »_

_Il me dépose un baiser sur le front._

_« Choisis celle où tu ne seras pas seule. »_

_Puis il se détache de moi. Je m'agrippe à lui, désespérément :_

_« Ne me laisse pas ! »_

_Il se retourne. Je crois le voir sourire. _

_« C'est trop tard. Tu te réveilles déjà. »_

_Puis il part. Et tout devient noir._

« Majesté, elle se réveille ! »

Pff...Pourquoi fallait-il que la première chose que j'entende soit la voix de ce fichu canard ? Autant me rendormir...

« Anna, nous devons parler.

-Demain, j'suis fatiguée, Michou...Zzzz...

-Ne fais pas semblant de dormir. »

Raté. Je me décidai à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Au vu de l'affreuse couleur rose qui m'environnait, je devais être dans ma chambre. Mickey, Donald, Dingo, Minnie et Max étaient penchés sur moi, vision d'horreur à laquelle j'avais du mal à m'habituer.

« Max nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Commença le roi. J'aimerais entendre ta version des faits. C'est très important pour moi. »

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Une violente quinte de toux m'interrompit. Une tasse me fut confiée et je m'empressai de me désaltérer. La boisson manqua de me faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Du chocolat chaud...Depuis combien de temps n'en avais-je pas bu ? La dernière fois, c'était avec elle...Cela remontait à si loin...

« Il vous a sans doute déjà dit l'essentiel. Je l'ai provoqué en duel pour me défouler et j'ai totalement perdu le contrôle des événements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

-C'est évident, non ? La Keyblade n'a cessé de réclamer du sang. Et je lui en ai donné. Je lui ai donné le mien, faute de pouvoir lui offrir celui de Max. »

Je le vis clairement déglutir, ce qui me tira un triste sourire.

« Je n'étais plus maître de moi-même, je crois. J'étais envahie par une sensation si...si intense. Si forte. C'était carrément incroyable. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Je voulais que cette sensation s'amplifie. Plus que l'extase, c'était la plénitude que je voulais atteindre. Mon corps m'a lâché avant moi. »

Je pris une nouvelle gorgée, me délectant de ce goût que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir retrouver.

« Majesté, c'est évident que cette arme provient des Ténèbres ! »

Cette phrase fit planer un trouble sur mes interlocuteurs. Pour ma part, elle me laissait indifférente. Malgré ce que m'avait raconté Mickey, je n'étais pas très sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'eux tous entendaient par « Ténèbres ». Cela me paraissait un peu trop simple, trop manichéen, d'y classer tout de suite dans la catégorie des mauvaises choses. Ce n'était visiblement pas leur cas.

« Anna, j'aimerais que tu fasses très attention. Cette arme est dangereuse.

-Vous ne dites plus Keyblade, Majesté ? Déclarai-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Plus le temps passe, moins je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'une telle chose. Une Keyblade qui pousserait son détenteur à se détruire...Jamais je n'ai entendu parler d'une chose pareille.

-Sauf votre respect, vous n'avez pas la science infuse, Majesté. Des détails auraient bien pu vous échapper...

-Quelle impertinence ! S'écria le canard WC. Majesté, vous... »

Minnie posa une main (patte ?) sur l'épaule de Donald, l'incitant à reprendre son calme.

« Anna n'a peut-être pas tort, Mickey. Il serait sans doute plus sage d'en parler au maître Yen Sid. Il aura peut-être une réponse à nous apporter. »

Mickey lui adressa un sourire dégoulinant d'amour. Yerk...

« Tu as raison. En attendant, je ne peux que te déconseiller d'utiliser cette arme, Anna. Il est difficile de résister aux ténèbres et je ne suis pas sûr que tu en aies la force.

-Je ne le saurais pas si je n'essaie pas, non ? Demandai-je, vexée. »

Aucun d'eux ne répondirent. Ils savaient que j'avais raison, au moins sur ce point-là.

« Tu penses avoir suffisamment de forces pour venir manger ou tu préfères rester couchée ? »

Les gargouillis de mon estomac me poussèrent à choisir la première réponse.

Et c'est en chancelant que je suivis Mickey et les autres jusqu'à ce qui leur servait de salle à manger.

« Raaaaaah, j'aurais dû le savoir ! »

Enragée, je claquais la porte de ma chambre et me précipitai sur mon lit, bouillante de colère.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. La salle était classe, l'odeur appétissante...

Et là, le drame arriva. La révélation : ces enflures sont...végétariens !

Pas de viande et même pas d'œufs ou de poulet ! Bon, ok, venant d'un zoo géant, j'aurais dû m'y attendre.

Mais, merde, je suis une carnivore en puissance ! La viande est ma nourriture préférée, comment je vais survivre sans ?

_Va falloir t'y faire, ma vieille. A partir de maintenant, tu squattes avec des animaux parlants écolos et tu es à deux doigts de t'auto-mutiler si tu n'y prends pas garde._

Ouais...La vie est meeeeeerveilleuse !

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu...En tout cas, j'ai essayé de faire moins de fautes que dans le précédent chapitre, j'en ai repéré quelques unes qui m'ont fait frissonner...Bref...

Je suis désolée pour les lectrices et lecteurs d'Apocalypse, l'inspiration me manque complètement. Avec un peu de chance, je la retrouverai pendant les semaines de cours. J'suis désolée !

Bon, passons maintenant aux réponses aux reviews :

Valtiel-13 : ce chapitre-ci est tout aussi long, j'espère que tu en es contente ^^.

Pour le voyage en vaisseau gummi, je me suis dit : vu comme on les pilote, le vaisseau, dans le jeu, ça serait quand même bizarre que tout le monde se porte comme un charme, non ?

Donc, c'est Anna qui en a fait les frais.

Ah oui, la rencontre avec Sora...Je pense qu'elle va être assez marrante. Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après, je ne sais pas encore. Mais bon, c'est quand même difficile de s'imaginer qu'un mioche qui chausse du 60 a sauvé le monde, non ?

Yeurk, l'accouplement animal...Nan, j'suis pas très sûre d'y montrer, ce serait quand même dégueu...A moins que...

Le rêve d'Anna...Elle va en avoir plusieurs dans le même style, et tous s'appuient sur sa psychologie du moment. Je me suis défoncé dessus, j'ai même lu un bouquin spécialisé (bon, d'accord, ça me passionne, donc c'est pas une contrainte ^^).

Et le fait de s'habiller comme ça vient s'inspire un peu de moi : je suis une spécialiste de « je prends ce qu'il y a sur le haut de la pile et tant pis si ça n'est pas assorti ^^ ».

J'attends ta review avec impatience ! Bye-nee !

Laemia : Si, si...Anna et Donald vont passer PLEIN de temps ensemble...Ils vont adorer.

Ah, toi aussi, tu as pensé qu'ils ne faisaient pas que chercher le roi et autres trucs, Donny, Dingo et Sora ? C'est quand même suspect...

Je pense qu'Anna va être plus que déçue en voyant Sora. Mais je n'en dis pas plus.

Merci pour Daisy, j'avoue que ça me soulage. Elle apparaît tellement peu dans les jeux...

Pour Max, j'espère que son apparition t'aura plu, j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez bien respecté le personnage. Je me suis basé sur les deux films, j'espère que ça ira.

Quant à la mère de Maxou, je ne sais pas encore si je vais apporter ma théorie là-dessus ou pas...Faut voir ^^...

Eh ben non, Mickey a été plus intelligent qu'Anna sur ce coup-là. Dommage...

Bon, j'en profite pour faire un peu ma pub : j'ai un compte sur Youtube, Melosthe, où je poste des vidéos de Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts, mes chants et où se trouve mon premier fandub, Dingo et Max, où je joue Roxanne, Stacy et la secrétaire du dirlo. J'aimerais bien avoir votre avis sur tout ça. Voilà !  
J'attends vos reviews avec impatience...et fébrilité, faut le reconnaître. A très vite !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! Me voici donc pour le quatrième chapitre de The Third Way, après un temps d'attente très long, ce dont je m'excuse platement. Je me suis rendue compte d'un certain nombre de fautes dans mes précédents chapitres et je me suis efforcée de faire en sorte que celui-ci soit plus correct sur un plan grammatical. C'est donc avec joie que je vous en laisse en compagnie de notre cinglée préférée ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Bon, on recommence, ahyuk ? »

Je marmonnai un vague et amer « ahyuk » avant de jeter mon arme à terre, profondément dégoûtée. Enfin, mon arme...L'épée de bois avec laquelle sa Majesté des souris avait décidé que je devais m'entraîner jusqu'à nouvel ordre...

« Mais merde ! Pourquoi une épée de bois ? Ton roi ne sait pas que tout héros qui se respecte a forcément une bête d'épée ou tout autre artefact qui déchire et pas une stupide épée de bois ? »

Aïe ! Et pleine d'échardes, en plus...Le scuplteur n'était vraiment pas doué !

« Mais voyons, Anna, l'épée de bois est l'instrument de base de tout bon manieur de Keyblade ! Tu ne l'as pas appris sur le palier de l'éveil ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu baragouines ? C'est quoi cette connerie de palier du réveil-matin ?

-Tu n'es pas allée sur le palier de l'éveil ? »

Et voilà que l'autre intervenait...Monsieur Canard WC s'était donc décidé à se joindre à la conversation, après avoir passé son temps à se marrer face à mes tentatives d'attaque pitoyables ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre ? N'empêche que je suis quand même une superbe maîtresse de la Keyblade...'Fin, si on veut bien me laisser m'en servir...

-Mais bon sang ! C'est très important ! Tous les maîtres de la Keyblade sont passés par le palier de l'éveil avant de recevoir leur arme !

-Ah bon...C'est suuuuuper intéressant, ton truc, mais j'aimerais quand même bien revenir à mon entraînement. Rappelle-toi que si je parviens à toucher le labrador sur pattes, je pourrais enfin utiliser de nouveau ma Keyblade !

-Je ne suis pas un labrador, ahyuk !

-Et nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que ton arme est bien une Keyblade ! Elle respire les ténèbres et la malveillance, et ce dernier élément ne fait qu'ajouter une autre preuve à notre liste.

-Ah, parce que vous tenez des listes sur mon arme et moi ? 'Savez que je pourrais porter plainte, stalkers à la manque ?

-Ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles le sont déjà, Anna. Reprends l'entraînement, j'irais confier ça à sa Majesté dès que Sora et ses amis seront arrivés.

-D'ailleurs, ils débarquent quand, les trois zouaves ? Demandais-je en me mettant dans un fac-similé de position de combat, qui n'avait d'efficace que l'aspect esthétique.

-Normalement, ils seront là pour le repas de midi. »

Je ricanais à ces paroles :

« Génial. J'espère qu'ils sont prêts pour une cure de régime...A moins qu'ils ne soient végétariens eux aussi...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Je profitais de cette occasion inespérée pour me jeter sur le canard, le plaquant au sol sous le regard effrayé du labrador « qui n'en était pas vraiment un » :

« JE VEUX DE LA VIANDE ! Bon dieu, j'ai passé un an à me contenter d'infâmes brouets quand on voulait bien m'en donner ! JE VEUX BOUFFER DU STEAK, SENTIR LE SANG SE GLISSER DANS MA GORGE, MASTIQUER CETTE CHAIR SI TENDRE ET IRREMPLACABLE ! ET VOUS, VOUS ME FILEZ DES LEGUMES ET DU PAIN ! TORTIONNAIRES ! »

Mon éclat sembla surprendre quelque peu le canard, qui finit par se redresser sur ses pattes, me menaçant de son espèce de baguette magique :

« Espèce de...psychopathe ! Cannibale ! Tu comptes nous dévorer pendant notre sommeil ? Je ne le laisserai pas arriver ! Le roi s'est laissé duper mais pas moi ! Je t'arrêterai, ô vile anthropophage, je t'empêcherai de nous nuire, je te...

-Bon, on reprend l'entraînement, ahyuk ? Sa majesté voulait que nous restions actifs. »

Tandis que le canard continuait son speech, je considérais Dingo avec un certain étonnement :

« Euh...et Donald ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bientôt finir par se calmer. Mets-toi en garde.

-Ouais, ok. »

Bon, mon déconnage carnivore n'avait pas eu l'air de l'affecter...Il n'en saisissait peut-être pas tous les aspects. A moins que seul le canard ne se soit senti en danger, puisque je n'avais guère pour habitude de me régaler de souris ou de labrador en guise de déjeuner...

« Tu peux commencer à attaquer, ahyuk !

-C'est parti ! YAAAAAAAH ! »

Je m'élançai avec grâce, écrasant le sol sous mes talons dans un vacarme assez ahurissant. Il ne fallut guère de temps à Dingo pour m'assommer à moitié avec son bouclier, sans même que je n'ai eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste offensif envers lui. Shit...

« Tu dois rester calme, Anna. T'exciter ainsi ne t'aidera pas, ahyuk.

-Ce qui m'aiderait, c'est qu'on me rende ma foutue Keyblade ! Je suis un vrai manchot sans elle !

-C'est justement ce à quoi le roi veut remédier, idiote. Me rétorqua alors le canard.

-Tiens, tu t'es calmé ?

-J'ai décidé que, au vu de la médiocrité de tes attaques et de ton physique, tu ne représentais pas un danger immédiat pour un seul d'entre nous.

-Trop aimable...Marmonnais-je en me remettant à nouveau en position.

-Essaie à nouveau.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est bon. Tss... »

Avec un nouveau cri de bête, je m'élançai sur Dingo. Échec critique. Je me retrouvai à nouveau les quatre fers en l'air, complètement dominée par ce chien à deux pattes.

« Mais c'est injuste ! Je devrais y arriver !

-Euh...Pourquoi, ahyuk ?

-Je suis l'héroïne de cette histoire ! Je suis belle, intelligente, je devrais en plus être super forte pour compléter le tableau !

-De ce côté-là, rassure-toi, Anna ! Tu n'es ni belle, ni intelligente, tu restes dans une certaine continuité ! »

Je me tournai vers Canard WC, une expression de rage intense s'imprimant sur mon doux visage :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as osé dire, enfoiré de palmipède ? Qu'as-tu osé proclamer à ma si génialissime personne ?

-Ce que tu as entendu. Et je rajoute qu'un peu d'humilité ne te ferait pas de mal.

-RAAAAAH ! Je vais te buter ! »

A l'instant même où je m'apprêtai à lui asséner mon épée en bois sur le crâne, tandis qu'il marmonnait d'obscures formules en pointant son bâton vers moi, la porte s'ouvrit et Max entra.

Je stoppai aussitôt mon geste, mais Donald n'en fit pas de même. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais littéralement trempée, glacée par une affreuse giclée d'eau.

« Sort de glace allié à un sort de feu. Bonne douche !

-J'aurais dû te transformer en magret quand j'en avais l'occasion, espèce de petit...

-Eh, les gars ! Nous interrompit Max. Pas le temps de vous disputer, les invités arrivent ! »

Nous nous interrompîmes immédiatement :

« Quoi ? Mais ils devaient n'être là que dans deux heures, n'est-ce pas ? S'exclama Donald.

-Il faut croire que non. En tout cas, c'est bien le vaisseau qu'on leur avait fait envoyer qui se trouve dans la cour.

-Allons-y immédiatement ! Nous devons les accueillir dignement ! Il faut...

-C'est ça, Donny. Et faisons-leur une haie d'honneur, tant qu'on y est, en leur balançant des grains de riz et des petites fleurs. Le coupai-je d'un ton sarcastique. Je peux même m'incliner devant eux, déguisée en soubrette, en déclarant : « Okaeri, Goshujin-sama » (1) d'une petite voix aiguë, si le cœur t'en dit.

-Une nouvelle fois, je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu dis. »

Il secoua la tête et m'attrapa la main.

« Lâche-moi avant que je te décapite, volatile.

-Pas le temps pour les disputes, on doit se dépêcher !

-Ne me tire pas derrière toi, je peux très bien marcher !

-Donald a vraiment hâte de revoir ses amis, ahyuk !

-Ouais, si tu le dis... »

N'empêche, pour moi, son empressement n'avait rien de très naturel...Finalement, la théorie selon laquelle ces trois-là, ce Sora, Donald et Dingo, auraient partagé autre chose qu'une simple amitié me paraissait plus crédible qu'auparavant...

« Anna, sors-toi de ces pensées tordues avant que l'on n'arrive à eux. Me pria Max d'un air désabusé.

-Quoi ? Tu peux lire dans mon esprit ? Professeur Xavier, c'était donc toi !

-Arrête ton baratin incompréhensible. Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour déchiffrer l'expression vaguement hallucinée que ton visage avait adoptée. »

Ah ? J'ai vraiment ce type d'expressions ? Etonnant...

« Mais...Attendez, je ne peux pas y aller comme ça, je suis complètement trempée, je vais passer pour une quiche.

-Dis-toi que, propre ou non, tu nous apparaîtras toujours aussi cinglée et stupide. Me fit remarquer le canard.

-Donald, voyons ! Anna se doit d'être présentable, ahyuk ! Elle est quand même l'une des élues de la Keyblade !

-Ça reste à prouver. Bon, vas-y, rejoins-nous dans la cour quand tu auras fini. Et on a bien dit « présentable », hein ?

-Ta confiance me touche sincèrement, Donald. »

Sur cette dernière réplique, je me précipitai jusqu'à ma chambre, vidant sans scrupules mon armoire entière. Une tenue présentable, donc...

« Tu appelles ça une tenue présentable ? Me murmura furieusement Donald à l'oreille.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à lui reprocher ? Elle est trèèèès bien, ma tenue ! »

Et effectivement, je la trouvais parfaite. Une espèce de short noir que j'avais moi-même taillé à partir d'un pantalon plutôt moche à la base, une longue veste jaune fluo sur laquelle j'avais vaguement dessiné un symbole « peace and love » pour le fun et un débardeur vert clair, ainsi que de bottes en caoutchouc d'un violet flashy Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait reprocher à ma panoplie...Personnellement, elle me semblait admirable de créativité.

« Pour un clown, elle serait appropriée. Pas pour une soi-disant élue de la Keyblade !

-Chut ! Ils arrivent ! »

Sous l'injonction du labrador, nous nous tûmes, observant la rambarde du vaisseau qui allait bientôt s'abaisser. Je mis un peu d'ordre dans ma tenue, caressant nerveusement mon crâne. A quoi allaient-ils ressembler, ces trois-là ? Et Sora...Ce grand gaillard...Allais-je lui plaire ?

Enfin, la rambarde s'abaissa complètement. Et une première personne en descendit. Un gringalet avec des cheveux bruns en pique, des chaussures jaunes qui devaient au moins être de poiture 50 et une espèce de salopette rouge complètement ridicule. Aucun sens de la mode. Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, ce mioche, d'abord ?

« Hé, le nabot, dégage du passage ! Le grand Sora va arriver ! M'écriai-je.

-Mais je suis Sora ! »

...Quelques minutes de réflexion...QUOIIIIII ?

« C'est impossible, je dois rêver...C'est un cauchemar... »

Brisés, mes rêves de guerrier viril et fort aux côtés duquel je combattrai...Brisés, mes fantasmes de pectoraux humides de sueur...En lieu et place de ça, un hérisson au sourire niais qui ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre cinquante...

« La vie est injuste...Dieu, si tu existes, pourquoi t'acharner sur moi ? Job se serait-il réincarné en mon enveloppe charnelle pour que tu m'envoies de telles épreuves ? Je t'avais demandé un foutu guerrier viril, un mâââle, un vrai ! Et tu m'envoies quoi ? Un nain de jardin qui va faire mumuse avec une clé pourrie, dont les seuls atouts offensifs semblent être les piques acérés qui composent sa tignasse ? Dieu, pourquoi ? POUUUUUUURQUOOOOOOOOIIIIIII ?

-Euh...Qui c'est, cette fille ? Elle est vraiment bizarre.

-Sora, je te présente Anna. Une élue de la Keyblade. Déclara Donald. »

A l'instant où il entendit cette voix, Sora oublia aussitôt ma présence et se jeta dans les bras...ailes du volatile, rejoint dans cette étreinte par un Dingo fort affectueux et une souris à la manque. Une véritable partouze zoophile...Yerk.

« Eh Sora, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce vacarme ? Ce cri, on aurait cru qu'une vache avait été égorgée ! »

Je me retournai vers le vaisseau, délaissant mes blasphèmes un bref instant. Un gars aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux vaguement violets...Pas trop mal dans son genre. Un rien flippant, peut-être. Y avait quelque chose d'un peu bizarre qui se dégageait de lui, je pouvais le sentir sans problèmes.

« La vache, elle t'emmerde, l'albinos ! »

L'albinos en question me dévisagea, semblant hésiter entre la colère et la curiosité. Il trancha et choisit de m'ignorer, se dirigeant vers Mickey et le reste du groupe. Il fut bientôt rejoint par une fille rousse, aux très jolis yeux bleus. A sa vue, ma personnalité bisexuelle trop longtemps refoulée fit surface à nouveau, excitée par la petite demoiselle sautillante et enjouée. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'était vraiment pas mal dans son genre : une peau pâle, qui sublimait sa chevelure de feu et ses yeux couleur mer, et un visage à se damner tant il était fin et doux au regard.

_J'en ferais bien mon quatre heures, moi..._

A peine cette pensée s'était-elle formulée dans mon esprit que je vis Sora embrasser la jeune fille. Et quand je dis embrasser, ce n'est pas un simple petit bisou sur la joue, non, non. La langue, limite la glotte vu comme il semblait l'aspirer...La totale, quoi.

Sale hérisson. 'M'avait privé d'un fantasme. Désormais, je ne pourrais plus songer à cette fille sans qu'il ne soit à ses côtés. 'Chier.

Finalement, tous trois se décidèrent à venir vers moi, ayant finalement pris la peine de ne plus m'ignorer. Pas trop tôt.

« Euh...Je m'appelle Sora. Et voici Riku et Kairi, mes amis.

-Cool. Moi, c'est Anna.

-Je le sais, Donald l'a dit.

-Gna gna gna, « canard WC l'a dit », gna gna gna... »

Les regards qu'ils m'adressèrent m'indiquèrent que je m'étais exprimée à voix haute. Oups ?

« Je t'interdis d'insulter Donald ! Tu... »

Riku posa une main sur l'épaule de cette pile électrique qu'était Sora, l'apaisant d'un simple regard. Eh bé, il avait une sacrée autorité sur le petit, pas croyable !

« Nous ne devrions pas démarrer sur de mauvaises bases. Refaisons les présentations. Je m'appelle Riku. Heureux de te rencontrer. »

Il me tendit une main, que j'observais avec un peu d'appréhension, songeant une nouvelle fois à mes frasques du passé et à ce qui s'était déroulé autrefois chaque fois que ma peau avait effleurée quelqu'un...

_A part eux, bien sûr...Eux et les animaux de ce monde..._

Finalement, je me décidai à serrer la main présentée, tentant de me persuader que cette étrange manifestation avait éternellement disparu avec l'apparition de mon arme et de tous ces extraterrestres...

« Aïe ! »

Une véritable décharge d'électricité statique frappa ma main et il sembla en être de même pour ce Riku. Je l'agitai, en proie à une douleur qui n'était pas des plus agréables, sans pour autant être insupportable.  
Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma main : la peau de ma paume s'était teintée d'un rouge vif !

« C'est quoi ça ? Riku, tu m'as fait le coup du bouton électrique dans la main, ce gag tellement vu qu'il en devient carrément débile ?

-Je n'ai rien fait du tout. Déclara-t-il d'une voix calme, où se trahissait pourtant une pointe de curiosité.

-Wouah...Carrément bizarre...Ca fait un mal de chien, en plus !

-Non, ça va. C'est en train de disparaître... »

L'avait pas tort...La douleur était en train de se dissiper...

« Sympa, le premier contact...Bon, à qui le tour ? »

Sora et Kairi parurent hésiter. Évidemment. Ils ne devaient pas être machistes, ces deux-là. Je pris les devants, décidée à déterminer quelque chose.

Rien ne se passa à leur contact. Hum...Donc, ça ne se produisait qu'avec lui...Vraiment bizarre...

« Les amis, nous devrions rentrer. Venez prendre place dans mon bureau, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter. Intervint Mickey en nous faisant signe de le suivre. »

Seuls Daisy, Minnie, Max ainsi que Tic et Tac restèrent à l'arrière. Sans doute estimaient-ils ne pas avoir leur place dans la conversation qui allait suivre...Dommage. Elle promettait pourtant d'être passionnante...

Michou leur raconta donc tout ce qu'il savait à mon propos. Comment il m'avait trouvé, mon étrange pouvoir...

Quand ces trois-là apprirent que j'aurais soi-disant vécu dans la rue, ils se montrèrent compatissants, comme emplis de pitié. Sora, particulièrement, me donna une bourrade amicale, me félicitant de mon courage qui, disait-il, était une qualité nécessaire à tout bon maître de la Keyblade. Du genre bipolaire, le hérisson...Il paraissait avoir oublié les débuts catastrophiques de notre rencontre...Boh, tant mieux, ça me ferait moins de soucis à gérer.

« Mais si je vous ai tous réunis, ce n'était pas uniquement pour vous parler d'Anna...

-Quoi ? Parce que je ne suis pas suffisamment intéressante pour constituer une raison suffisante ? C'est une honte, un affront, un...

-Merci, Anna. Je disais donc que je ne vous avais pas réuni que pour discuter de cette demoiselle... »

Il prit une pause, paraissant ménager un effet de suspense qui m'énerva au plus haut point :

« Ça va, la souris, crache ton baragouin, comme ça, on pourra aller manger ! Je crève de faim ! »

Silence pesant. Leurs regards convergèrent vers moi, tous porteurs d'un même sentiment d'indignation. Quoi ? J'ai la dalle, moi !

« Très bien. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. L'organisation XIII est de retour. »

La nouvelle laissa place à une atmosphère encore plus pesante que la précédente, visages stupéfaits et regards incrédules en bonus. Moi, ben...Je ne voyais pas trop ce qu'il y avait de si effrayant là-dedans...

« J'ai une question.

-Anna ?

-En quoi c'est terrifiant et si important que cette espèce de boys band soit revenue ?

-Pardon ?

-Quoi ? J'ai tort ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'aviez expliqué ? »

Mickey poussa un grand soupir, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Riku, qui semblait très posé, presque blasé de tout, se chargea donc de m'expliquer de quoi il en tenait. Ouais. Donc, c'était une espèce de secte d'êtres sans coeurs qui voulaient en récupérer en chamboulant l'ordre des mondes et plein d'autres trucs, si j'avais bien pigé.

...A quel moment de la conversation avec Michou j'avais décroché pour penser qu'il s'agissait d'un Boys Band ? Dès le début, probablement. A moins que ce ne soit mon inconscient qui se soit exprimé...Si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment inquiète. Un Boys Band ! Et pourquoi pas Justin Bieber ?

« Majesté, c'est impossible ! S'écria Sora. Nous les avons-nous même supprimés, comment...?

-Ah, parce que le côté de la lumière s'est permis une hécatombe ? Bravo, les êtres purs dénués de toute malignité !

-Anna, s'il te plaît, boucle-la ! S'énerva soudainement Donald, visiblement des plus nerveux.

-Z'êtes vraiment de mauvaise foi.

-Sora, plusieurs de mes espions placés dans les différents mondes les ont aperçu. Leur habituel manteau noir, leurs pouvoirs uniques sur les ténèbres...Cela ne peut être qu'eux.

-C'est impossible...Murmura Kairi, effarée.

-Ont-ils fait quelque chose ? Demanda Riku. »

Mickey secoua la tête :

« Nous les avons vu plusieurs fois, mais leurs agissements ne nous permet pas d'affirmer quoi que ce soit. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la présence des sans-coeurs se démultiplie à leur arrivée et que de nombreux reflets ont été trouvés dans tous les mondes qu'ils ont visités.

-On doit les arrêter !

-Les arrêter pour quoi, le hérisson ? 'Sont peut-être en villégiature, un tour des mondes inoffensif ! Même les méchants prennent des vacances parfois, surtout après s'être fait tatanner par les soi-disant gentils.

-Anna, tu ne comprends rien ! Ils sont mauvais, ils mettent en danger l'équilibre des mondes !

-Qui te dit qu'ils continuent à le faire ? Ils peuvent être en quête de rédemption, c'est pas exclu. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient, avec ces sans-coeurs et ces reflets, Michou ?

-Ils...C'est vrai qu'ils ont combattu certains sans-coeurs...

-Ha ha ! J'en étais sûre ! »

Mickey m'interrompit immédiatement :

« Cela ne veut peut-être rien dire. Ils sont sans doute en quête de coeurs, comme autrefois, et il est alors primordial pour eux de tuer les sans-coeurs qui s'en sont emparés.

-Mouais...Sans Keyblade pour les amasser ? Si je pige bien le système, ça ne marche que comme ça, non ? »

Ma remarque les plongea dans un silence qui, ma foi, me semblait fort réfléchi. Ah ! Même moi, qui n'ait appris les tournants de cette histoire que la veille, je pouvais être plus maligne qu'eux à ce sujet !

« Quoi qu'il en soit, ils restent nos ennemis. Nous devons être sur nos gardes. Sora, Riku, Kairi... »

Avec un peu d'hésitation, sa Majesté finit par se tourner vers moi :

« ...Anna...Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça. Il va vous falloir aider les habitants de ces mondes, les purger de ces sans-coeurs et de ces reflets...Et rester aux aguets. On ne sait pas ce que l'Organisation manigance, nous devons faire très attention.

-J'adore votre conception de la « présomption d'innocence », très classe, très généreux.

-Anna, si tout ce que tu désires, c'est critiquer notre Majesté et nos plans de manière tout à fait gratuite, tu ferais mieux de t'en aller ! S'exclama un Donald décidément agacé.

-Je vais me gêner, tiens ! Je me casse, vous me soûlez ! »

Je partis, claquant la porte derrière moi, avant de rejoindre ma chambre, m'affalant sur le lit.

C'est vrai, quoi ! Ils se posent en bienfaiteurs des mondes et de l'humanité, mais ce ne sont que des hypocrites qui anéantissent tous ceux qui gênent leurs plans si géniaux et leur vie si rangée !

« Rah, ils m'énervent ! Ils ne veulent même pas m'écouter, en plus. Ils refusent d'admettre que je puisse avoir raison ! »

C'est emplie d'une rage sourde que je finis par m'assoupir, après un certain temps. J'étais faite ainsi...Lorsque je m'énervais trop, je me fatiguais vite et j'avais besoin de repos, pour apaiser mes sentiments...Et il m'en faudrait du sommeil, pour me faire oublier ça !

_Aujourd'hui, le rêve semble complètement différent. Je ne suis pas passée par la case « Immeuble duquel je m'écrase, étouffée par mes cheveux » ni par celle « tarés qui se démultiplient et tapent la discute avec moi autour d'une tasse de thé ». Actuellement, je suis entourée de ténèbres. Seulement de ténèbres. Un brin flippant, je dois dire. Enfin...Moins que les murs blancs de l'asile...C'est beaucoup moins oppressant._

_« Bienvenue à toi, jeune élue. »_

_Une douce voix s'élève au milieu de ces ténèbres. Une jeune femme s'avance. Jolie, mais ce n'est pas là ce qui me frappe le premier chez elle. Un véritable sosie de Kairi !_

_Paraissant deviner mes pensées, la demoiselle a un petit rire, doux et mélodieux._

_« Je m'appelle Namine. Je suis le simili de Kairi._

_-Son simili ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »_

_Elle secoue la tête, ses longs cheveux blonds imprimant le même mouvement. Je sens un filet de bave s'écouler sur ma joue. Je l'essuie bien vite, priant qu'elle ne se soit aperçue de rien. Avec sa petite robe blanche, son allure angélique et son corps gracieux à peine sorti de l'enfance...Je dois avouer, avec une certaine honte en vue de l'innocence et de la pureté qui transparaissaient de cette fille, que sa vision m'excite profondément. Rien de comparable avec l'amour. Non. Juste une connerie d'hormones trop peu souvent sollicités, ces derniers temps, et affolés par n'importe qui et n'importe quoi..._

_« Tu te demandes sûrement ce que tu fais ici..._

_-Ouais, ça fait partie de la liste de mes interrogations, derrière « Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce midi ? » et « Est-ce que je vais finir par récupérer ma foutue arme ? », entre autres. »_

_Elle rit à nouveau. J'aime beaucoup le son de sa voix. Il est clair, cristallin. Un joli brin de voix comme je n'en avais pas entendu depuis longtemps..._

**_Beurk, c'est vraiment une pensée de vieux pervers obsédé...Contrôle-toi, Anna !_**

_« Les réponses à tes questions viendront bientôt. Tout est écrit, Anna. Ton destin, le leur...Le mien l'a été, également...Il s'est achevé il y a un certain temps...Ajoute-t-elle tristement._

_-Je refuse d'entendre des trucs pareils ! Comment ça, tout est écrit ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? Où est la liberté dans tout ça ? C'était écrit alors ? Tout ce qui m'est arrivé, c'était écrit ? Ce qu'on m'a fait ? Ce qu'Il m'a fait ? Il n'y est pour rien, c'était simplement écrit ? »_

_Je serre les poings, tremblante de colère. Je déteste ce genre de remarques ! Comment peuvent-ils croire à un truc aussi...injuste ? Aussi inhumain ? Si tout est écrit, où est la responsabilité ? La culpabilité ? La justice ? Personne ne serait coupable de rien, puisque tout aurait été décidé d'avance ? Absurde. Dégueulasse._

_« Anna, reste calme. _

_-Que je reste calme ? Pourquoi je le resterai ? Vous passez votre temps à m'asséner de soi-disant vérités ! « Nous sommes les élus de la lumière, nous sommes de bonnes personnes ! Eux sont mauvais, ils sont du côté des ténèbres, bouh, il faut les anéantir ! » Je devrais avaler ça sans broncher ? Je suis extérieure au truc, je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je n'aime pas du tout ce que l'on tente de m'imposer, aussi bien toi que les autres ! »_

_Namine baisse la tête, visiblement mortifiée par mon éclat._

_« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans cet état. J'espérais seulement te rassurer. Je sais que tu es emplie de doutes, sur la personne que tu es, sur le camp dans lequel tu dois te ranger et dans lequel ils pensent que tu es...Mais je devine aussi que ces réponses viendront. Je le sens. »_

_Ses paroles me calment presque aussitôt. Une intuition, rien de plus...Rien à voir avec une sorte d'avenir déjà tout tracé, sans aucune possibilité de liberté. Elle s'était mal exprimée et je m'étais emballée trop vite. J'avais tort, moi aussi. Je m'excuse alors :_

_« Namine..._

_-Oui ?_

_-Qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Tu ne m'as pas attirée ici pour rien, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Je ne t'ai pas attirée ici. C'est toi qui est venue. Je n'ai rien fait pour cela, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. »_

_Sa réponse me fait lâcher un gros soupir :_

_« Des questions, toujours des questions, jamais de réponses...Je ne sais pas d'où te vient cette intuition, Namine, mais, pour ma part, j'ai plutôt tendance à penser que je vais finir par m'embourber dans un océan d'interrogations avant de trouver une quelconque porte de sortie. »_

_Elle s'approche de moi, sa main caressant doucement la mienne. Son contact m'électrise, beaucoup plus agréablement qu'avec Riku. Mes propres mains commencent à bouger et il me faut toute ma volonté pour les stopper. J'étais déjà impulsive de nature, mais mon séjour à l'asile et tous ces bouleversements n'avaient rien arrangé...C'est presque...terrifiant._

_Namine s'éloigne de moi, semblant triste et même un peu déçue. A-t-elle deviné ce qui se trame en moi, alors que je ne parviens même pas à comprendre ces élans qui m'envahissent, à la simple vue d'une fille un peu jolie ou d'un garçon un brin charmant ? Cela ne tient plus du simple coup de cœur...Cela vire carrément à une obsession malsaine...folle..._

_« Anna...En toi se trouvent en conflit lumière et ténèbres...Et si tu ne réagis pas vite, les ténèbres vont..._

_-Serait-ce un mal ?_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Tu m'as parfaitement comprise. En quoi la lumière serait préférable aux ténèbres ? Cette lumière qui se revendique pure mais se permet d'annihiler ceux qui ne conviennent pas à ses critères..._

_-Anna, tu..._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me mettre à faire des rituels occultes bizarres en proclamant Satan comme mon maître. N'empêche, je me pose des questions sur votre conception des choses. J'ai le droit, non ? »_

_Presque à regret, Namine hoche la tête. Elle semble un peu bizarre. _

_« Tu as déjà réfléchi à ça, non ? »_

_La demoiselle sursaute, évitant mon regard._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses...Namine ? »_

_Elle refuse de répondre, se contentant d'un bref :_

_« Tu dois partir d'ici. Retourner à tes songes. Ils t'attendent. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup à vous dire._

_-Hein ? Tu les connais ? Comment ?_

_-Va-t-en ! »_

_Son imprécation m'éjecte littéralement des ténèbres et je me retrouve dans l'habituel jardin, complètement déboussolée et étourdie. Wow...Si Namine ne m'avait pas invitée chez elle, en tout cas, elle était douée pour m'en virer..._

_« Hé, la morveuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? »_

_Tiens, la voilà...Mon inconnue favorite...Mon énième autre personnalité qui squatte ma tête depuis un petit temps déjà...Cette personne brumeuse qui accompagne chacun de mes songes..._

_« Rien. J'étais en plein bad trip._

_-Je t'avais dit d'arrêter la drogue. T'écoutes jamais rien !_

_-Arrête, s'il te plaît. »_

_Elle me dévisage quelques instants, avant de finalement me prendre la main, et me mener à la table de jardin sur laquelle je la retrouvais souvent à siroter un whisky ou une autre boisson alcoolisée. Ouais...La véritable droguée, c'est elle, pas moi._

_« Bon, t'es quand même dans un beau merdier, Anna._

_-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire._

_-D'après ce que j'ai vu, les autres se méfient de toi comme de la peste et je pense que Sora et Donald sont même persuadés que tu vas devenir la nouvelle Maîtresse des ténèbres si ils ne t'en empêchent pas. Ces foutus cons..._

_-Dit comme ça, ce serait presque tentant... »_

_Malgré le flou de son visage, je perçois quand même le noir de son regard. Ok, elle n'est pas d'humeur à plaisanter, message reçu._

_« Et en plus, tu me caches quelque chose._

_-Moi ? Je te cacherai un truc ?_

_-Arrête ton char ! D'habitude, on te retrouve à moitié écrabouillée sur le sol et on te récupère de là. Aujourd'hui, tu apparais de nulle part. Moi, je dis que c'est louche._

_-Euh...ben... »_

_D'après ce que j'avais compris, Namine n'avait pas l'air de vouloir que je divulgue notre petite entrevue. J'imagine que ça inclut mes sortes de personnalités multiples..._

_« Bon, laisse tomber, je découvrirai ça tôt ou tard. De toute façon, ton rêve est sur le point de se terminer._

_-Comment tu le sais ?_

_-J'entends la voix de Sora dans ton oreille. Tu ne vas pas tarder à te réveiller... »_

_Je grimaçai. Imaginer le mioche à quelques centimètres de moi...Brr..._

_« J'ai connu mieux, comme réveil._

_-C'aurait pu être pire. Être réveillée par un Donald hurlant et glapissant, par exemple ! »_

_L'idée me fit frémir. Ouais, tout compte fait..._

_« Fais gaffe à toi, Anna. Les amis d'hier sont les ennemis de demain. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque, hein ?_

_-Pas besoin de me le rappeler. »_

« Debout, Anna, c'est l'heure de manger ! »

Je finis par m'éveiller, franchement de mauvaise humeur. Comme sommeil réparateur, on avait fait mieux...

« Tu vas finir par rater le repas.

-M'en fous. Ce n'est pas comme si vous vouliez vraiment de moi à table, de toute façon...Et c'est réciproque. »

Alors que je prononçai ses paroles, quelque chose d'assez exceptionnel se produisit. Les yeux de Sora se mirent à briller d'un bleu étrange et une voix familière s'exprima par sa bouche. La voix de Namine.

« _Anna...Sora est quelqu'un de bien...Il est juste un peu naïf...Donne-lui une chance. »_

Et cette voix s'évanouit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Sora ne parut se rendre compte de rien, aussi ne lui fis-je absolument rien remarquer. Je le suivis pourtant docilement, ce qui sembla le surprendre.

Lui donner une chance...Ouais. Je pouvais toujours essayer. Il avait plus l'air naïf et malléable que réellement mauvais, le bougre...Il pourrait devenir quelqu'un de bien. Si tant est qu'on le prenne en charge au bon moment...  
Avec ces prêcheurs de lumière autour de lui, ce n'était pas gagné. Cependant, Riku et Kairi me laissaient espérer le contraire. Le premier à cause de l'étrange sensation que j'avais ressenti à son contact, qui portait à croire qu'il était différent d'eux, et la seconde par sa ressemblance avec Namine et la confiance qu'inspiraient d'emblée ses beaux yeux bleus.

Hum...Finalement, tout n'était pas si mauvais que je le pensais. Leur arrivée laissait présager bien des choses...Et mon aventure s'annonçait tout de même plus joyeuse en une compagnie autre que celle d'un canard et d'un labrador...non ?

* * *

(1) : Dans le langage d'Anna, ça veut à peu près dire « Bon retour, jeune maître », mais sa maîtrise du japonais est aussi catastrophique que la mienne alors je ne suis pas très sûre de mon coup ^^.

Fin de ce chapitre, écrit d'une traite de 21 h à 23 h et quelques. J'espère qu'il vous a plu…Anna y apparaît plus impulsive, folle et colérique que jamais. Les autres vont en baver ^^.

Passons aux réponses aux reviews :

Black Cat XD : Je suis bien contente que tu te sois arrêtée sur cette fic…C'est vrai que l'idée d'un perso entrant dans le monde de Kingdom Hearts est assez classique (je reproduis le même principe avec FF7, mais l'histoire est un peu plus…sérieuse) mais je voulais justement parodier un peu le principe et surtout cet univers que j'adore (tout en restant dans une histoire à peu près cohérente et parfois sérieuse). Si tu aimes bien son humour, tu risques d'apprécier les prochains chapitres, parce qu'elle ne va pas aller en s'améliorant de ce côté-là ^^. Ah la Keyblade d'Anna…Je lui ai déjà donné un petit nom, vous le découvrirez dans un certain nombre de chapitres (je ne suis pas sûre que vous apprécierez, par contre ^^). Pour le passé d'Anna, on va attendre un petit peu, j'ai envie de vous faire mariner un brin. Après réflexion, cette fanfic sera plus un Yuri qu'un Yaoi, il est même possible que je n'introduise pas du tout ce dernier, on verra bien ce qui se passera. Et pour la rencontre avec Sora…Et bien, voilà, c'est fait !

Laemia : Non, j'aime bien ton analyse du personnage d'Anna, elle est assez juste et correspond à peu près à ce que je pense d'elle. Et Maxou, effectivement, a eu une belle trouille. D'ailleurs, on le retrouvera plus présent au prochain chapitre, pour son examen de guerrier. Ah, ça va être quelque chose…

J'espère que nos trois compères ne vous ont pas paru OOC, de même que Namine. J'imagine que le fait que je n'apprécie pas particulièrement Sora a rejailli quelque peu (surtout depuis KH2 et son espèce de racisme envers les similis : faut tous les tuer, nyarrgh). 'Fin bon, il ira en s'améliorant, je pense. Je l'aime quand même, le bougre, surtout dans Re : Coded.

Allez, à très vite ! Bises !


End file.
